La pesadilla de Emiya Shirou
by Zelretch Fanfics
Summary: Cierto mago supremo estaba aburrido, así que decide divertirse, encontrando una nueva fuente de entretenimiento en forma de Emiya Shirou. Atrapado en un mundo de muerte, debido al capricho de cierto mago troll, Shirou luchará por sobrevivir, ayudando a las personas atrapadas ahí si tiene la oportunidad. Crossover entre Silent Hill (Pelicula) y Fate Stay Night Post UBW.
1. Chapter 1

**Renuncia:**

 **Las obras utilizadas para la creación de está historia, no son de mi autoría, los derechos les pertenecen a TypeMoon, Kinoko Nasu y al director Christopher Gans, junto a Konami.**

 **Mensaje:**

 **Qué tal, estimados lectores. Este fanfic fue creado como parte de un reto que me hicieron, no creo que tenga una continuación, espero sea de su agrado. Puede que lo divida en dos partes para hacer más fácil la subida.**

•Letra para pensamiento (Calibri Light)

•Letra para una acción (Mv Voli)

•Letra para narración y diálogos (Arial Narrow)

•Letra para títulos, puntos de vista y mensajes (Cambria)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **_Una inesperada visita_**

 **[Clank]** El mundo ilusorio temblaba, destellos dorados se encontraron en los cielos, el choque del metal podía

escucharse a la distancia, dos figuras se enfrentaban entre si, para decidir el futuro de la humanidad. Por un lado, un joven de cabello rojo castaño, que soñaba con convertirse en un héroe de la justicia, luchaba con todo lo que tenía, intentando detener al rey de los héroes.

-¡Rey de héroes! – El aspirante a héroe aumenta la replicación y disparo de las armas dentro de su mármol de realidad, abrumando al adolescente reencarnado.

-¡No seas tan insolente! – Decenas de portales dorados distorsionaron el tiempo espacio, creando una conexión con la tesorería personal del rey, por ellos, emergieron armas legendarias de los antiguos mitos, tan majestuosas como antaño.

 **[Boom]** Las armas legendarias chocaron contra sus homólogos rastreados, la lucha estaba a favor del mago, el antiguo gobernante de Uruk no podía comprender cómo era que un simple mestizo había logrado igualar el poder de fuego de su tesorería, comprendió que iba a perder de esta manera, pero era demasiado terco como para aceptarlo.

-¡¿Cómo es, que te atreves a copiar mis maravillosos tesoros, Faker?! – Shirou no vaciló ante sus insultos, estos solo le dieron fuerzas para continuar. **[Clank]** El falsificador da un paso al frente, desviando las hojas legendarias con increíble habilidad, la sincronización espiritual que sufrió durante su lucha contra "el", le brindó herramientas más que suficientes como para enfrentarse a alguien de su calibre.

El conserje falso miró como más portales se abrían en los cielos, siendo centenares de ellos, apretando los dientes, da un gran salto hacía adelante, sorprendiendo al rey de héroes. -¡Ghruaaaaaaaaah! – Gilgamesh retrocede por la repentina aceleración que ganó el chico, vio como cada uno de sus tesoros era destruido con mortal precisión.

El tiempo se le estaba agotando a Shirou, podía sentir como el poder dado por Rin estaba desapareciendo, debía buscar una oportunidad para terminar con este enfrentamiento, de lo contrario, terminaría como su versión alterna, empalado por los fantasmas nobles de Gilgamesh.

-¡Eiyuu-Ou!¹* - La información sobre las armas apareció en su mente a una velocidad inhumana, guardando los planos dentro de su alma, la forja de hierro producía las copias al instante en que eran vistas, el polvo fue levantado cuando patinó y dio un giro de 180°, tomando a Gram y destruyendo dos armas que le apuntaban directamente al rostro, varias de las espadas que venían detrás, lograron rozar su mejilla, ropa y herirlo levemente.

-¡Guuh! – El rey se puso serio al ver que no lograría vencerlo de esta forma, buscó entre tantos de sus tesoros, invocando sus armas de mayor calidad.

-Maldito, Faker. ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme? ¡No, no me vencerás! – Ignorando cualquier sentimiento de grandeza y desprecio, Goldie toma a caliburn, dejando sorprendido a Shirou.

 **[Clank** ] La espada ceremonial chocó contra su versión copiada, Shirou hizo una mueca al notar la fuerza abrumadora del rey, no esperaba que el usase está arma. -¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito Faker! – Gilgamesh estaba furioso, un simple mortal lo había llevado hasta esos extremos, nunca en la historia había sucedido eso, el no saldría impune y se aseguraría de ello.

"¿Qué esta sucediendo? Gilgamesh no ataca de esta manera tan salvaje, ¿Por qué de pronto?"

Shirou desvío con habilidad las estocadas del rey, comprobó que poseía mayores técnicas con la espada que el, usando su usual táctica de dejar a propósito puntos abiertos para que él pudiera atacarlo, contrataca con todo su poder, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡No me importa que seas el rey de los héroes! Te superaré y evitaré la masacre que tienes planeada, no permitiré ver al mundo sumido en el caos – Los golpes de Shirou con la espada sagrada se volvieron cada vez más rápidos y precisos, obligando al demi dios a usar los proyectiles de su puerta. **[Boom]** Las espadas estallaron al chocar contra el terreno, creando pequeños cráteres a su paso, Shirou retrocede y vuelve a disparar sus copias, el choque entre ambas produjo una fuerte onda de choque.

-¡Maldito! ¡No puedo creer que deba tomarte enserio! - Un solo portal apareció frente al rey, de ella, salió la espada que no debería existir, aquella que le puso los pelos de punta al pelirrojo.

 **[Crack]** El suelo debajo de Shirou se hundió levemente, dejando una estela de polvo tras de el, en una muestra de velocidad inhumana, el mago de tercera categoría había cerrado la brecha entre ellos, invoca a sus fieles cuchillas, Kanshou y Bakuya. -¡Cómo si te dejara hacerlo! – Bakuya se hundió profundamente en la carne del servant.

-¡Guh! ¿Qué? – Gilgamesh no había terminado de procesar lo que ocurrió, cuando la espada cae al suelo, a varios metros detrás de ellos, aún con su brazo derecho sosteniéndola.

-¡Maldición! – Gilgamesh retrocede, esquivando una estocada que estaba destinada a partirle por la mitad, Shirou ve hacía donde se dirigía, había tomado otro noble phantasm de la puerta.

-¡Ni lo creas! – Acelerando el paso, traza un corte descendente, justo hacia el torso, podía hacerlo, podía vencer al rey de héroes.

 **[Resplandor]** Cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, un brillo blanquecino consumió el mármol de realidad, junto a aquellos dentro de él. -¿Qué? – Dijeron ambos al notar que eran absorbidos por el fenómeno.

"¿Dónde estoy…?"

 **"Ven.. " "Ven con nosotros"**

Shirou sintió un escalofrío, lentamente abre sus ojos, pero a pesar de haberlo hecho, no logró ver nada, solo había oscuridad a donde quiera que observase.

-¿Qué, que es esto? – Sintió malicia rodeando su cuerpo, una maldad tan pura, que corroe los huesos y disuelve la carne.

 **"Libérame, ¡Quiero nacer!"**

"No quiero morir..."

Shirou intentó moverse, pero fue inútil, aquella masa de odio lo tenía totalmente inmovilizado, a pesar de querer evitar el nacimiento de este ser, en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su ser, había un deseo fuerte de vivir, pensó que si no lo decía, el grial y Avenger desaparecerían, pero debido a la desesperación, olvidó algo muy importante. El grial podía leer el deseo más anhelado de aquel que pidiese el deseo.

 **-Incluso si te resistes, todo está hecho…** \- En ese momento, todo se volvió negro, no podía escuchar, ver ni sentir nada, poco a poco, su cuerpo fue corrompido por el contenido del grial contaminado, desapareciendo de ese mundo…

…

 **…**

 **...**

Un ser se formó a partir de los restos dejados por el pelirrojo, la figura de un adolescente emergió, muy parecido al chico, sus ojos se abren, mostrando un par de orbes cafés, marcas aparecieron por todo su cuerpo, su piel bronceada brilló con el resplandor de la luna.

 **"Lo logré…"**

Una sonrisa llena de maldad y deseos de destrucción saludó al mundo, el ser que encarnaba todos los males del mundo ha nacido…

 **Angra Mainyu…**

* * *

 ** _Lugar desconocido_**

Un hombre observó lo que ocurría dentro del lodo contaminado del grial, a salvo en su cuarto del tiempo, de 192 cm, cabello platinado y barba a juego, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, mejor conocido como el mago mariscal. -Mmm, siempre la misma historia, el chico invoca al rey Arturo, se enamora de alguna de las chicas y destruyen el grial – Con un movimiento rápido de su mano, Caleidoscopio le mostró algunas de las líneas que aparecerían con este nuevo suceso.

"Últimamente no ha sucedido nada entretenido, ya he explorado la mayoría de sus líneas de tiempo, espero que esta vez, ocurra algo distinto"

Zelretch entrecerró los ojos, entre varias de las posibilidades, había una en particular que le llamó la atención. En ella, Emiya Shirou muere, nada sorprendente al principio, dada la cantidad de líneas alternas con este desenlace, no, lo distinto en esta línea, era que Angra Mainyu había consumido su cuerpo y nació.

-¿Qué significa esto? – El mago mariscal buscó entre los restos del grial, el alma del niño, un deseo había sido concedido, esa era la única forma para que Avenger se volviera un verdadero espíritu heróico y reencarnase con el lodo del grial.

Su libro del tiempo se agitó, había ocurrido un evento totalmente imprevisto, uno que superaba la taumaturgia e involucraba la verdadera magia, rápidamente busca el origen de la anomalía. -¿El, acaso…? – Zelretch observó desde trono el cuerpo sano y aún viviente de Emiya Shirou, flotando en el límite del multiverso.

-Interesante – El Magus se rasca la barba, intentando comprender cual era el deseo que el chico había pedido al grial, llegando a la rápida conclusión de que era el mismo deseo egoísta que había marcado el fin de su anterior existencia y el inicio de la nueva. El quería vivir…

La única manera de que Angra Mainyu pudiera nacer, estando el grial destruido, era con un cuerpo humano como contenedor y la activación de un deseo, es por ello que cuándo tragó a Shirou, fue la oportunidad perfecta de lograrlo.

-La existencia de ambos en un mismo plano crearía una paradoja, fue por ello que lo revivió y lo sacó fuera del espacio tiempo, así no tendría problemas para poder hacer – Las piezas encajaban, ahora solo quedaba algo por resolver. ¿Qué haría con el niño? El fue el único que había logrado tener un deseo del grial del santo grial de Fuyuki, en cualquiera de las líneas alternas y el primero en poder ser enviado así fuera del espacio tiempo.

-Esto sin dudas es interesante… - Zelretch se levanta de su trono y usando su espada enjoyada, reúne maná en cantidades abrumadoras, lo suficiente como para poder alcanzarlo, se requería de más para llegar a un sitio tan alejado como ese, con una sonrisa, el vampiro que derrotó a Crimson Moon desaparece.

 ** _Espacio entre dimensiones_**

El mago mariscal observó la figura flotante del pelirrojo, acercándose, notó que estaba en una especie de coma, puso su mano sobre su cuerpo, solo para notar que sus suposiciones fueron correctas, la sensación del cielo había sido activada y le brindó un cuerpo físico al chico, además de haber sido reforzado por el lodo del grial. -Veamos… - Uso soul dive, para poder analizar su alma, las barreras del niño eran lamentables.

-Intrigante, el cuerpo es totalmente estable, se supone que la tercera magia no podía crear un cuerpo físico para un alma sin poder necesitar grandes cantidades de energía mágica para mantenerlo en este mundo, pero esto…. Supera lo ridículo – El alma de Emiya Shirou estaba intacta, no había sido corrompida por los males del mundo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo fue una historia completamente diferente, el odio podía sentirse desde lo lejos, alguien especialmente sensible, se desmayaría tan solo estar cerca del niño.

"El lodo del grial le permitió reencarnase más allá de la tercera magia, pero esto es extraño. ¿Por qué Avenger no lo corrompió? ¿Darle así como así esto? Ese sirviente se trae algo entre manos o simplemente pensó que nadie lo encontraría aquí"

 **"¿Qué harás con el?"**

Zelretch voltea al escuchar una voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, el contra guardián EMIYA miró al mago mariscal de brazos cruzados, una mirada analítica lo fulmina.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Zelretch? – Le preguntó el espíritu heroico, cuando se enteró de que su contraparte había desaparecido, no dudó ni un segundo en seguirlo, no se había tragado la farsa de que Angra Mainyu era Emiya Shirou, el era muy sensible a ese tipo de cosas. Pero, cuando había decidido ir a buscarlo, se encontró con cierto vampiro troll que le hizo sufrir grandes penurias en el pasado.

-Oh, EMIYA. Nada en realidad, simplemente vine a observar un suceso inusual, es todo – La mirada del moreno se afiló, no se tragó esa mentira.

-Tu no intervienes a menos que sea para tu propio entretenimiento, ahora dime. ¿Por qué te interesaría Emiya Shirou, de todas las personas en el multiverso? – Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

-Bien, bien. Me atrapaste… Si, es verdad, este chico llamó mi atención, porque fue el único de todas tus versiones, que logró pedir un deseo al grial – EMIYA se congela, lentamente gira la mirada, para observar a su yo pasado.

-¿Ese estúpido hizo que? – De pronto, una ira ciega se apoderó de el, tenía la intención de acabar con el por hacer algo tan estúpido y peligroso.

-¿Piensas matarlo? – Le preguntó el vampiro, EMIYA voltea a verlo, sabía que no lo detendría, el estaba en todo su derecho, después de todo, era el mismo. Pero, había algo incorrecto sobre eso, lo analizó a fondo, llegando a una sola conclusión, el matarlo no crearía la paradoja, en estos momentos, estaban fuera del espacio tiempo, su alma se disolvería en la nada, no llegaría a su mundo, dado que estaban fuera del ciclo de reencarnación en esos momentos, Angra Mainyu lo expulsó ahí, por sabía que no podrían devolverlo, el fue restaurado lejos del multiverso y se volvió una existencia ajena al tiempo.

-No, incluso si quisiera, no cambiaría nada, el ya no es Emiya Shirou, al menos no el que yo conocía – Se giró, listo para irse, pero se detiene cuando la pregunta de Zelretch asalta sus oídos.

-¿Y que hago con el? – Preguntó el mago mariscal, consciente de cual iba a ser su respuesta. El arquero de rojo solo se queda ahí, estático, pensando que hacer.

-Has lo que quieras con el, de hecho, puedes usarlo para ese proyecto tuyo que estuviste planeando durante tanto tiempo, las condiciones son perfectas, ¿No? Desde que esos saiyajin desaparecieron, investigaste una forma de conectarte con otros multiversos, bien podrías usarlo para ello, después de todo, el usar un espíritu heroico no fue buena idea…– Después de decir eso, la copia del counter guardian desaparece en partículas de luz, disolviéndose en la nada.

-Vamos, eso es justo lo que estaba pensando. ¡No tienes que restregarme en la cara eso! – Zelretch sonríe y voltea a ver al niño, el no tenía un lugar al donde volver, no podía regresar al multiverso sin comprometer su integridad, si su alma hubiese estado intacta, podría haber hecho algo, pero así…

-Lo siento chico, por todo lo que te sucedió. Pero, este será tu destino… - Zelretch busca entre los numerosos bolsillos de su saco, algo que le permitiese ayudarlo. -Bien, ¿Dónde pudo quedar eso…? – Durante algunos segundos continuó la búsqueda, comenzando a exasperarse.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué creé estos estúpidos bolsillos dimensionales? – Después de maldecir mentalmente, por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando, del bolsillo de su saco, sacó una pequeña piedra, del tamaño de una pelota de pin pong.

-Veamos… - Zelretch se acercó al niño y puso la piedra sobre su pecho, cierra sus ojos y concentra su maná sobre el mineral extraterrestre. Lentamente, la piedra se iluminó con los colores del arcoíris, de un momento a otro, la piedra desapareció, conceptualizada en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

-Bien, eso es todo – Se concentró en la piedra que residía en el alma de Emiya Shirou, comprobando que el trasplante con una piedra del mismo mineral que su espada enjoyada, había sido un éxito, ahora podría ver lo que el niño veía. -Te daré algo que te puede resultar útil, sobre todo si al sitio que vas hay muchos peligros… - Eleva su mano hasta tenerla a la altura de su pecho, activando su conexión con Akasha, comienza a reunir información.

El cuerpo del chico se sacudió, producto de la ola de información que sobrecargaba su cerebro, después de algunos segundos, el brillo desapareció y el silencio volvió.

-Bueno, es momento de que partas… - Zelretch se concentró en su conexión con la raíz y comenzó a extraer poder. -El poder necesario para sacarlo del multiverso, será demasiado alto… - Su espada enjoyada brilló con furia, absorbiendo cantidades abismales de energía mágica, proveniente de cientos de mundos paralelos.

-Hasta luego chico, espero grandes cosas de ti, a donde quiera que vayas – El cuerpo del adolescente desaparece, dentro de una brecha dimensional.

* * *

 ** _Mundo de Niebla_**

 ** _Silent Hill_**

 ** _Octubre del 2004_**

Los ojos de Shirou se abren de golpe, el chico comienza a retorcerse de dolor, lleva sus manos hasta su cabeza, intentando apaciguar el flujo de información de pronto le llegó, recuerdos que no eran suyos, batallas que no recuerda haber experimentado o ganado, solo quería que eso se terminase, como si alguien lo hubiera escuchado, el dolor disminuyó, hasta desaparecer por completo. **[Jadeo] [Jadeo]** El chico intentó ponerse de pie, pero por alguna razón, su cuerpo no le respondía como debía, era como si ese no fuese su antiguo cuerpo.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Se preguntó, intentando ponerse en pie, pero cae nuevamente al suelo, sus músculos le dolían cada vez que intentaba moverse, no podría sostenerse el mismo.

-¿Ahora que? – Como si el mismo se respondiera la pregunta, nota donde estaba exactamente, petrificándose al instante. -¡Que es esto! – A donde quiera que mirase, no había más que calles vacías, no podía escuchar a nadie.

-¿Niebla? – Había algo en ese sitio que le puso los pelos de punta, olfateo el aire en busca de algún peligro, quedando asqueado por lo que percibió. -¿Esto…? – Era el olor de la muerte, cadáveres carbonizados y energía maligna cubrían aquella densa bruma que le impedía el poder ver más allá de cinco metros.

El solo estar en ese sitio, hacia que su estómago se le revolviera, la sensación de maldad y magia prohibida le hacía imposible el respirar con normalidad, era una de las desventajas de su sexto sentido. – Se siente, como un mármol de realidad… - Esto lo sorprendió, ¿De dónde había venido eso?

-Espera, yo manifesté mi mundo interno cuando… - Shirou entra en estado de shock, rápidamente recordando los sucesos que pudieron haberlo traído aquí, el ser consumido por el barro negro, su cuerpo siendo disuelto y posteriormente su alma usada como núcleo para el grial.

-¿Por qué estoy vivo? – El no recordaba las palabras finales del malvado Avenger, su conciencia había desaparecido segundos antes.

-¿Qué es este lugar? – Usando cada gramo de su fuerza, Shirou pudo sostenerse en pie, el tiempo suficiente para agarrarse a un poste de teléfono que tenía cerca, sus piernas flaquearon.

-No puedo sentir a nadie aquí… - Buscó algo con lo que sostenerse, pero sin éxito, tuvo que rastrear una silla de ruedas. – Creo que esto bastará por ahora – Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a explorar la calle.

-Esto es muy tétrico, como una película de terror… Jejejeje… - Shirou ríe nerviosamente, sin detenerse para observar los edificios, tan solo siguió moviéndose por la calle.

Giró al ver una calle más grande, quedó sorprendido al notar los anuncios en los distintos edificios, estaban escritos en inglés, a pesar de no saber hablarlo muy bien, Shirou podía leerlo sin dificultades. -¿Silent Hill? – El nombre le dio escalofríos, debía salir de ahí, sabía que algo andaba mal en ese lugar.

-Debo salir de aquí… - Su cuerpo al sentir la adrenalina fluir por el, hizo que el dolor desapareciese levemente, Shirou se levanta de la silla de ruedas y comienza a trotar, su corazón latía con furia, su sexto sentido estaba como loco, algo se avecinaba.

Cómo si adivinase, una extraño sonido que le heló la sangre se escuchó en la distancia, era una extraña sirena para catástrofes, el cielo antes nublado, poco a poco fue oscureciendo, el pelirrojo lo tomo como mal presagio, así que acelera el paso.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus gritos eran ahogados por el fuerte ruido de la sirena de alarma, cuando sintió algo detrás de él, prefería no haberse dado la vuelta.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! – El chico expectante, vio como el entorno se distorsionaba, los objetos rápidamente se volvieron viejos, oxidados por el fenómeno. – Esto no puede estar pasando – Reúna la marcha, ignorando como parecía que poco a poco el entorno se iba desintegrando y mostraba un sitio mucho más siniestro, el olor a muerte se intensificó, mareándolo.

Cuando estaba por entrar a un callejón, toda la luz se desvaneció, quedando a ciegas, no le importó y continuó corriendo, chocando ocasionalmente con lo que parecían paredes, pero había algo extraño en ellas, podía sentir un líquido espeso cubriéndolas, entonces comprendió, el olor a hierro y podredumbre le indicaron que era sangre. -¡Que diablos pasa en este lugar! – Gritó agitado.

 **-¡Ghruaaaaaaaaah!** \- Un gritó cercano lo sacó de su estupor, por instinto, Shirou corrió a toda velocidad hacia el origen de dicho lamento.

-¡¿Dónde estás?! – Lentamente, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, viendo el lugar como era, para su sorpresa y miedo, era como una fábrica abandonada hace mucho tiempo, cadáveres colgando del techo, observándolo. -Que diablos sucedió aquí – Volvió a escuchar el grito, está vez mucho más cerca.

 **-¡Ayuda!** \- El grito de una mujer clamando ayuda asaltó sus oídos, corrió por los pasillos de aquel lugar, intentando encontrarla, pero le era difícil, el sonido podía venir de cualquier lugar, las paredes habían desaparecido, reemplazadas por rejillas metálicas.

-¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡No te veo! – Shirou buscó por cada uno de los pasillos de aquel bizarro lugar, guiado por el grito de la mujer, del pronto, un chillido infernal, seguido de un coro, se escuchó.

 **-¡Ayúdame! ¡Estoy aquí! –** El aspirante a héroe apretó el paso, subió y bajó escaleras, hasta que de pronto, lo vio, afuera, en el patio trasero, una mujer estaba rodeada de criaturas parecidas a niños pequeños, Shirou vio que no tenía escapatoria.

Shirou observó a las criaturas, vio que ardían en agonía, lo que parecían llamas desde su interior, los quemaban desde dentro, trataban de alcanzar a la mujer, intentando apaciguar su dolor, para el pelirrojo, la escena le causó dolor, pues le recordó las personas que murieron en aquel incendio donde perdió todo.

 ** _[Trace On]_**

Shirou inundó sus circuitos mágicos con od, entre su vasto repertorio de armas, buscó aquellas que pudieran detener a está pesadilla, por alguna razón, llegó a la conclusión de que esas cosas no estaban vivas, eran demonios o algo parecido.

Decenas de armas fueron llamadas al plano material, eran llaves negras, las armas usadas por los miembros de la iglesia y los exorcistas de la agencia de entierros. Estás en particular, fueron llevadas por la exorcista Ciel, poseedora de la séptima escritura sagrada, seven. Archer, durante algún momento de su vida, realizó trabajos para ellos y tuvo la oportunidad de verla luchar.

 ** _[Sword Barrel: ¡Full Open!]_**

La mujer cerró sus ojos, aceptando su destino, moriría a manos de aquellos monstruos y no podría encontrar a su hija. **[Slash]** La rubia escuchó gemidos de dolor proviniendo de aquellas criaturas, al abrir sus ojos, se encuentra con una escena surrealista. -¡¿Pero que?! – Los Grey Child, yacían empalados por numerosas espadas que llovieron desde todas las direcciones, algunos intentaron moverse, pero los efectos de las llaves negras se los impidieron.

 **-G-Guryaaah –** Lentamente, los cuerpos de las criaturas fueron devueltas a la nada, asesinadas por el pelirrojo, que jadeando, refuerza su cuerpo y da un salto desde el segundo piso.

 **[Crack]**

-¡Guhhh! – Shirou cae al suelo, sus músculos le dolían, el esfuerzo en exceso, combinado a su inexperiencia en ese cuerpo, hicieron que perdiese todas sus fuerzas. La mujer lo examinó con detenimiento, viendo si no era una posible amenaza, el chico le sonríe débilmente, antes de desmayarse por el cansancio.

 **Tiempo después…**

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos lentamente, ese olor a muerte fue lo primero que notó, pero había disminuido a comparación de cuando habían entrado en esa versión deteriorada de ese reality marble, sintió que estaba sentado sobre algo suave, así que examina dicho lugar, notando que era un viejo sofá.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Observó la habitación, era vieja, llena de suciedad, los objetos cotidianos estaban en el suelo o destrozados.

-Estamos en Silent Hill – Shirou giró con rapidez su rostro, viendo a una mujer que entraba por la puerta de la habitación, su cuerpo se relajó al ver que ella no era como esas cosas.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Sabe en dónde queda Silent Hill? – Preguntó el pelirrojo desorientado, jamás había escuchado ese nombre, además, se suponía que el debería estar en Fuyuki, Japón. No en esta ciudad abandonada por los humanos.

-Estamos en una ciudad de Virginia del oeste – Esas palabras pusieron alerta a Shirou, si su memoria no le fallaba, Virginia del oeste era un estado de Estados Unidos.

"¡¿Cómo diablos es que estoy a otro lado del mundo?!"

No tenía caso el pregúntale porque estaba en medio de la nada, del otro lado del mundo, al parecer, ella estaba en la misma situación o al menos, eso parecía. -Disculpa… - Shirou voltea a verla, pudo ver la desesperación y la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Sé que puede ser un poco grosero, pero... ¡¿Has visto a mi hija?! – Eso fue un golpe duro para el futuro héroe, su cabeza rápidamente se llenó de pensamientos confusos.

-No, lo siento. Cuando me desperté en este sitio, lo primero que hice fue buscar ayuda, pero este sitio está desierto… - El pelirrojo agacha la mirada al ver como las esperanzas de la mujer se hacían añicos. – Oye, pero no te preocupes, puedo ayudarte – El chico sonríe.

-¿Eh? – La rubia no comprendía el porque este chico la ayudó con anterioridad, además de ofrecerle su ayuda para encontrar a su hija, vio su sonrisa, era sincera.

-¿Por qué ayudarme? Ni siquiera nos conocemos… - Dijo aún escéptica.

-¿Y porque no? – Fue la respuesta del chico, la mujer buscó algo con que refutar dichas palabras, era solo un niño, tal vez cinco o seis años mayor que su hija.

-Pero eres un niño, tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti – Dijo la rubia, intentando que el chico entrase en razón.

-¿Mis padres, eh…? – Pudo ver como la mirada del pelirrojo brillaba en tristeza y admiración al mencionar a sus padres.

-Yo no tengo padres señorita, yo soy huérfano de un accidente que me arrebató todo, cuando apenas era un niño, una persona me adoptó, pero murió hace mucho tiempo… - Shirou sonríe amargamente al recordar a su viejo y los eventos que forjaron su destino, a pesar de no saber porque estaba ahí, eso no le impediría volverse un héroe de la justicia.

-Oh, ya veo… - La rubia pudo ver el dolor al recordar ese trauma, vio que había abierto viejas heridas, pero cuando estaba por darle una respuesta, el chico se intentó mover, solo para caer hacia el suelo.

-¡¿Estás bien?! – Preguntó preocupada, el chico sudaba del esfuerzo, aún no podía mover su cuerpo, a pesar de haber descansado un tiempo.

-No, no puedo caminar… - Esto llamó la atención de la mujer, esto contradecía lo que ocurrió hace algunas horas en el patio, entonces recuerda las espadas.

-¡¿Oye, tú creaste esas espadas?! – Preguntó con cautela, eso no era algo que un humano pudiese hacer, la pelirroja se congela al escucharla.

-N-No se de dónde saca esas conclusiones – La rubia entrecerró los ojos, de claro que le estaba mintiendo, notó que era pésimo en ello.

-Bueno, no te presionaré – Shirou suspira internamente, casi había roto la primera regla de los magos, nunca deben mostrarle la magia al mundo, de lo contrario, deberás matarlos o morir.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó la mujer, ayudándole a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, el chico jadea pesadamente, sus músculos sanaban a un ritmo lento, a diferencia de cuánto tenía a Saber.

"Debe ser porque la conexión con Saber ya no está, Avalon ahora solo puede mantenerme con vida…"

De nuevo, ahí estaba algo que no debería poder recordar, esos recuerdos no le pertenecían, no recordaba haberse enamorado de Saber ni tampoco… -Gugh… - Su cara se puso roja al recordar lo que había hecho con ella.

-Mi-Mi nombre es Emiya Shirou, pero puedes llamarme Shirou – Ese nombre le pareció japonés a la rubia, analizó las facciones del pelirrojo, con la diferencia de su estatura anormal para un asiático y su cabello rojo, que era antinatural para alguien como el, era un japonés típico. Ojos rasgados, tez blanca y grandes ojos ambarinos.

-Ya veo, es un gusto, Shirou. Mi nombre es Rose da Silva, estoy buscando a mi hija, Shanon da Silva – El chico estrecha su mano.

-¿Y ahora, cómo vas a moverte? – Preguntó Rose al ver que el chico no podría caminar, el chico se pone a pensar, no podría mostrar de nuevo su magia tan abiertamente, luego se da cuenta de donde estaban, era una vieja casa típica de finales del siglo XX.

-¿Crees que tengan por aquí algo que podamos usar? – Le preguntó a la mujer, ella se pone a pensar, habían entrado a la casa justo cuando esas cosas se habían esfumado, había tenido que arrastrar al pelirrojo durante algunas cuadras, teniendo cuidado de evitar a los monstruos.

-No lo sé, esta casa es muy vieja, deben tener algo que nos pueda ayudar, quédate aquí – Shirou asiente, Rose desaparece por la puerta.

Cuando la mujer se fue, Shirou intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero le resultó difícil, sentía como si cientos de agujas estuvieran perforando su cuerpo, sorprendentemente, el uso de taumaturgia no le causó dolor. Inundó sus circuitos con maná y reforzó su cuerpo, en ese momento, fue que pudo sostenerse, pero apenas y tenía la fuerza inicial, algo le había sucedido a su cuerpo dentro del lodo negro.

De pronto, siente un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral, todos sus sentidos le gritaron peligro, inconscientemente rastrea una llave negra y se voltea, lo que vio, lo dejo petrificado.

 **"¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo pudiste entrar en Silent Hill?"**

Shirou vio que aquella presencia estaba molesta, sus sentidos le gritaban que ella era peligrosa, debía alejarse lo más rápido posible, ella olía a maldad, muerte y azufre. Ella pareció notar su miedo, pues sonríe sarcásticamente, viéndolo con fríos ojos, el pelirrojo se perdió en su mirada, esos ojos antinaturales que observaban su alma, buscando sus miedos más profundos.

 **"Ya veo, eres un sobreviviente de una catástrofe como esa… Pero no, tu odio hacia la humanidad no es lo suficientemente alto, al igual que esa solitaria colina de espadas, tu existencia está destinada a la soledad, Shirou Emiya…"**

Antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué se refería con eso, la presencia se esfumó tan pronto como llegó, Shirou da un gran suspiro. -¿Qué fue todo eso? – Se puso a pensar, aquella chica había visto dentro de su alma, eso era seguro, pero… ¿Por qué dice que le faltaba odio? El no odiaba a los humanos ni tampoco culpaba a su viejo, Kiritsugu Emiya por lo que le hizo a la ciudad o a su familia.

-¿De nuevo? – Shirou sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, el no recordaba haber tenido esa conversación con Kirei, ni tampoco con Saber.

-Bien, necesito salir de aquí, pero primero necesito ayudar a da Silva-san a encontrar a su hija – El Faker camina hacia la ventana, observando el desolador paisaje, los autos estaban abandonados, oxidándose sin nadie que les de mantenimiento, la maleza crecía sin control, tapando por completo algunas estructuras, pero lo que más le intrigaba era esa niebla.

 ** _[Trace On]_**

Shirou materializa una silla de ruedas en medio de la habitación, se sienta en ella y relaja su cuerpo, apagando sus circuitos mágicos, de la nada, una oleada de cansancio lo abrumó. – Guuh, como me lo temía, mi cuerpo no puede soportar el uso de taumaturgia sin consecuencias… - Mientras que no le sucedía nada cuando tenía activado sus circuitos, cuando los apagaba, era una historia completamente distinta. El estrés de usarlos, combinado al cansancio de realizar una acción, hacía que se debilitase.

-Parece que los habitantes de esta casa no tenían enfermos, porque no… - Rose entró a la habitación para decirle a Shirou que no había encontrando nada, pero grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas.

-¿Dónde la encontraste? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Por allá – Señaló una puerta del otro lado de la sala, gracias a análisis estructural, sabía lo que estaba tras esa puerta.

-¿Enserio? – Rose escéptica, camina hacia ella y la abre, encontrándose con el armario, en el, había un tanque de oxigeno y un par de muletas, además de varios cambios de ropa. – Parece que me equivoqué – Da Silva le sonríe a Emiya, quien le devuelve el gesto.

-¿Y ahora que? ¿Por donde empezamos? – Preguntó el japonés.

-Volvamos a mi camioneta, la dejé en la entrada de la ciudad, creo que ahí encontraremos pistas sobre su paradero – Ella no quería decirle la verdadera razón del porque irían ahí, los dibujos que su hija hacía, eran intrigantes, ella estaba segura que estaban conectados con la ciudad, es por ello que la había traído aquí.

-De acuerdo, guía el camino, da Silva-san – La mujer se estremeció al escuchar su nombre dicho de esa forma, se detiene y voltea a verlo.

-¿Por qué me llamas así? – Preguntó con curiosidad, el chico enarcó una ceja, luego se da cuenta de que los estadounidenses no se hablan con honoríficos.

-Oh, lo siento. Es que, de donde vengo, normalmente se les habla con honoríficos a una persona mayor o en su caso, de mayor rango que uno mismo, lo siento si la incomode – Rose suspira.

-Shirou, no hay necesidad de que uses honoríficos conmigo, estoy alagada, enserio, pero estás en estados unidos, las personas puede que te vean extraño – El chico asiente.

-Como diga, señorita Rose – La mujer sonríe satisfecha.

* * *

Ambos pasaron por distintas calles que Shirou no había podido explorar, desde que el fenómeno dimensional se había sobrepuesto a la realidad de niebla, eso hizo que no se pudiera concentrar, estuvo alerta durante el trayecto, tenía el presentimiento de que eso iba a volver a ocurrir.

-Y… ¿Por qué estás teniendo que usar una silla de ruedas? – El Magus continua moviendo el aparato, piensa en algo que decirle, el no tenía una respuesta para un problema que ni siquiera sabía cuál era.

-Ehmm… Lo que sucede, es que tuve un accidente recientemente, por lo que no puedo caminar con libertad, el solo hacerlo me hace experimentar un gran dolor – Rose no era tonta, ella sabía que el apuñaló a esas cosas y después saltó desde el segundo piso.

"El debe creer que no podía ver nada, es por eso que no me quiere decir la verdad…"

-Yo, veo… - Ella caminó en silencio, no quería incomodar al pelirrojo, le debía la vida y además, el se ofreció a ayudar a encontrar a Sharon.

El resto del trayecto hacia la entrada de la ciudad fue tranquilo, Shirou podía sentir que eran observados, su sexto sentido le dijo que había algo acechando entre la niebla. Cuando pasaron una curva, Shirou vislumbró una camioneta familiar en la lejanía, era una Jeep Liberty año 2004. Rose vio algunos de los dibujos de su hija dispersados en el asfalto, esto la puso alerta.

-Vamos, ya casi estamos – Rose lo animó, tomando la silla de ruedas por las manijas, lo ayuda a acelerar el paso, el chico se sonroja por la vergüenza de ser ayudado, pero suspira agradecido, sus músculos le dolían mucho.

-¡¿Sharon?! – La silla se detiene junto a la camioneta, la mujer corre hacia el asiento del conductor, viendo un dibujo peculiar, algo le decía que su hija estaba ahí.

-¿Encontró algo, señorita Rose? – Shirou movió la silla hacia donde ella estaba parada, la mujer asiente y le muestra el extraño dibujo, el asiático siente un escalofrío al tocarlo.

"¿Qué diablos es esto? Este dibujo tiene impregnado ese mismo olor…"

El cuerpo del futuro héroe se tensa, su agudo olfato le indicó que esa extraña presencia había tocado el papel e impregnado con su olor maldito, era el olor de carne quemada, pudo sentir el odio, la desesperación y la malicia en el, era la única desventaja de tener un olfato para detectar cosas sobrenaturales.

-Creo que mi hija podría estar ahí, en la escuela de Silent Hill. ¿Qué dices? – El chico analizó la imagen, pudo ver una escuela pintada en su mayoría de negro, con lo que parecían ser, niños asomándose desde las ventanas, clamando por ayuda.

-Esto lugar es un laberinto, no he podido ver a nadie desde que desperté aquí, si su hija está ahí y usted lo cree, yo diría que no está de más echar un vistazo – Rose asiente, Shirou le devuelve la imagen y ella abre la cajuela, luego camina hasta el pelirrojo.

-Shirou, será mejor qué entres – Ella le indico con la mano el otro asiento, el chico asiente y mueve su silla hasta la cajuela, ella le ayuda a sostenerse, con dificultad, se sienta en el asiento del copiloto y Rose en el del conductor.

 ** _[Criii]_** Todo avanzaba según lo planeado, pero cuando Rose accionó la llave que encendía el motor, se llevó una gran sorpresa, la camioneta no encendía. **_[Criii] [Criii]_** La mujer comenzó a exasperarse, a este paso, no encontrarían a Sharon.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Enciende! – Shirou sintió una presencia justo a fuera de la camioneta, en estado de alerta, traza los planos de varias espadas mundanas, listas para traerlas al mundo material. Pero se relaja un poco al ver que se trataba de un ser humano, una policía, pero al ver que les estaba apuntando, solo se puso más nervioso, el podría desviar la bala, pero Rose no.

-¡Señora! Ponga las manos sobre el volante – Rose se congela al escuchar una voz familiar, ve a Shirou de reojo, vio qué estaba igual de nervioso que ella.

-¡Ponga las manos sobre el volante! – La mujer hace caso está vez, pone sus manos donde le indicaron, dándole la señal a la policía, que abrió la puerta del conductor. -¡¿Dónde está la niña?! – Luego nota a Shirou, haciéndole desconfiar más de Rose al ver las heridas que el chico tenía.

-¿Ella te hizo algo, chico? - El niega al saber a dónde quería llegar.

-Mi hija se perdió, necesitamos su ayuda – La policía no se traga lo que creía era una farsa, por lo que toma a Rose del brazo.

-Salgan ambos del auto – La policía pone a Rose contra el capote del auto, ella no comprendía porqué ella hacía eso.

-¿Qué? – Ella intentó protestar, pero fue empujada con más fuerza.

-Queda usted detenida, cualquier palabra que usted use, podrá ser usada en su contra – La policía saca un par de esposas de su cinturón.

-¡Deténgase! – Le gritó Shirou, pero fue ignorado.

-Creo que no entiende, algo muy extraño está pasando aquí, mi hija Sharon está en peligro – La policía le coloca las esposas y busca entre la ropa de Rose, por si llevase un arma oculta.

-Ella dice la verdad, déjela ir – La policía observa al chico, sus ojos le decían que no mentía, aún así, evadir la ley era un delito.

-Si le interesará esa criatura, ella no se habría escapado – Esto llamó la atención del Magus, ve a Rose con cautela, ella no le había dicho que había echo eso, pero intuyó que debía tener sus razones.

No lo entiende, ella está enferma, es sonámbula – Rose es volteada bruscamente por la mujer policía, Shirou se tensa.

-¡Ahora cálmese! Voy a encontrar a la niña – La mujer busca su radio que colgaba de su cinturón, luego acciona el mecanismo. -Oficial Bennett a operadora – **[Estática…]** Shirou analizó la anomalía, si estaban en un mármol de realidad, era imposible que alguien se comunicara con el exterior.

-Oficial Benett a operadora, ¿Alguien puede escucharme? – De nuevo la estática, Rose observó a la oficial de cerca, notando que un líquido rojizo se deslizaba por su frente.

-Esta sangrado – Bennett lleva su mano enguantada hasta su frente, tocando la sangre con la yema de sus dedos, luego la observa, sorprendida.

-Me golpee la cabeza cuando mi motocicleta derrapó en el pavimento, debo haberme desmayado… - Después de decir esto, toma a Rose del brazo.

-¿Podrá caminar? – Preguntó Bennett.

-Si, ¿Por? – Respondió Rose con otra pregunta.

-Entonces creo que iremos caminando a Grahams… ¡Chico! Será mejor que salgas del auto, tú vienes con nosotras – El pelirrojo tragó saliva.

-El no puede caminar – Bennett se detiene y observa a Rose con odio en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó, deteniéndose y acercándose a Shirou, este solo salió un poco de la camioneta, Bennett vio la mueca de dolor que mostraba.

-¡¿Qué le sucedió?! – Le gritó a Rose, ella salta por la repentina llamada de atención.

-Sufrió un accidente antes de que lo encontrase, estaba tirado en la ciudad, lo ayude y el aceptó ayudarme a encontrar a mi hija – La oficial no se tragó esa farsa, así que camina hasta el pelirrojo y lo examina.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – Pone su lámpara cerca de su cara, buscando cualquier señal que le indicase si fue drogado, el chico respondió bien al estímulo.

-Guh… 16 – Pone su mano sobre su rostro, intentando desviar los rayos de la lámpara que lo encandilaban, Bennett lo sostuvo y lo ayudó a levantarse, Shirou estuvo a punto de caer, pero la oficial fue más rápida.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Por qué estabas en este sitio? ¿Dónde están tus padres? – El chico se tambalea por la repentina oleada de preguntas.

-Mi nombre es Emiya Shirou, puede llamarme Shirou, señorita. En cuanto al porque desperté aquí, no tengo idea, y sobre mis padres… Yo, no tengo… Soy huérfano… - Bennett ve tristeza en su mirada, así como un gran dolor, pero también, ve una chispa que no sabía reconocer que era, no era miedo o rabia, era un sentimiento cálido, que le brindaba tranquilidad.

-Lamento escuchar eso… - Luego se detiene y voltea a ver a Rose. -¿Con que trajo al chico? – Rose señaló su cajuela, la policía asiente y la abre, allí, encuentra la silla de ruedas de Shirou.

-Aquí, chico – Shirou se sienta en su silla y observa a la policía, que regresó por Rose, se giró para verlas acercarse.

-Los llevaré a la delegación – Rose intentó detenerse, pero el fuerte agarre en su brazo se lo impidió.

-Espe… ¡¿Acaso escuchó algo de lo que le dije?! – Preguntó enfadada.

-Si – A pesar de sus protestas, al parecer no pudo hacer que cambiase de opinión, pues tomó a Shirou y comenzó a empujar su silla de ruedas.

-Estoy segura de que está en la escuela, así que debo volver a buscarla – Shirou intentó detener la silla, pero Bennett lo fulmina, esto no asustó al chico.

-Ella tiene razón, su hija está perdida, puede que no tenga mucho tiempo de conocerla, pero ella es una buena persona, si usted no la ayuda… ¡Yo lo haré! – Shirou traba la rueda izquierda de la silla y enfrenta a la mujer.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y como planeas hacerlo con esas heridas? – Preguntó Bennett, viéndolo con una sonrisa desafiante, el pelirrojo se enfada.

-¡Así! – Shirou llena sus circuitos con energía mágica, reforzando lenta y de forma eficiente cada músculo y vértebra de su cuerpo, luego, refuerza la vista, olfato y oído, para así tener una mejor percepción de su entorno.

-Pero, Shirou. Creía que no podías caminar – Bennett lo toma del brazo, molesta por la mentira que le dieron, pero cuando estaba por esposarlo también, vio como este se giraba y le quitaba el arma con un movimiento rápido.

-¡Oye! ¡Dame eso! – Señaló su arma de servicio, el pelirrojo niega, luego la tira lejos.

-Déjenos ir a la ciudad, su hija está en un grave peligro, se lo puedo asegurar, este sitio no es lo que parece – Rose se tensa al ver su mirada, no había ninguna clase de duda en ellos, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por otros.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué clase de cosas? - Cuando el chico estaba por contestar, su olfato y oído mejorado captaron algo acercándose desde su flanco derecho, no había duda, era uno de esos monstruos.

-Como eso – Señaló a una figura que se acercaba a ellos con lentitud.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? – Se preguntó Bennett al ver lo que señalaba, era una figura humanoide, que caminaba con movimientos erráticos, retorciéndose de vez en cuando. Para Shirou, representaba a un paciente de un hospital mental, que luchaba por quitarse la camisa de fuerza.

-Sera mejor que retrocedan, esa cosa es como las que había allá en aquel patio señorita Rose – La mujer se tensa al escucharlo.

-¿De que rayos estás hablando? – Preguntó la policía.

Shirou se preguntó si era prudente el usar su proyección con ambas observándolo de cerca, podía oler a más de esas cosas acercándose, debían estar a unos ciento cincuenta metros.

-Esa cosa no es humana. ¡Ya! ¡Retrocedan! – Bennett hizo caso omiso y fue a recoger su pistola, Shirou no le importó, el monstruo era más peligroso que ella en esos momentos.

-¡Quédese dónde está! – Le gritó la oficial a la figura mentirosa, pero no recibió respuesta, el monstruo continuó su avance, sin dar indicios de detenerse.

 **[Splash]** Un líquido negruzco fue disparado desde el pecho de la criatura, tomando desprevenida a la mujer, que solo pudo cubrir su rostro, para evitar que le cayera algo, siente como el líquido estaba carcomiéndole rápidamente el casco, furiosa y aterrada, Bennett se quita el casco. -¡Uhhh! – **[Boom] [Boom [Boom]** El oficial abrió fuego, sorprendiendo a ambos, está fue la oportunidad que Rose estaba buscando, así que mientras ambos estaban distraídos, ella se deslizó justo a su lado y corrió hacia la ciudad.

-¡Oiga, espere! – Shirou corrió tras ella, ignorando a la policía, tras observar el cuerpo del monstruo, asumió que podría cuidarse sola.

Bennett se quitó la chamarra de cuero, ya que sintió que estaba deshaciéndose al igual que su casco, cuando estaba a punto de perseguir a los dos, se detiene al escuchar crepitar su radio, la toma e intenta hablar, pero solo recibía estática.

-Tsch. Debo volver por ellos – Cuando estaba por volver a correr, ve figuras acercándose desde la elevación rocosa, se asusta al ver más de esas cosas acercándose. -Esto no puede ser posible - Bennett corre en dirección contraria a la ciudad, necesitaba recuperar su moto para ir rápido por ellos, esas cosas eran un peligro que no tendría el placer de volver a subestimar.

Cuando llega al lugar del accidente, observa su moto destrozada, la levanta y ve si aún enciende, pero para su sorpresa, el tanque de gasolina había sido perforado por una superficie afilada. Había sido un milagro que aún estuviera a salvó, el líquido inflamable yacía esparcido sobre el frío asfalto.

-… ¿Qué? – La oficial mira perpleja al final de la curva. Dónde se suponía debería estar el final de Silent Hill, se encontraba un enorme abismo, que no parecía tener límite. -¿Y esto? – Bennett se acercó al límite y se asomó, el solo hacerlo, le dio vértigo.

-¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí? – La oficial retrocede lentamente, algo le decía que el chico sabía que estaba ocurriendo, su mirada al ver esas cosas no era de miedo, si no de odio.

-Ese mocoso sabe algo… - Bennett da media vuelta y corre hacia la ciudad.

Cuando pasa de nuevo hasta donde estaban los monstruos, ve que ya estaban casi sobre la carretera, acelera el paso, uno de ellos le lanza ácido desde su pecho, pero gracias a suerte o habilidad, logró esquivarlo en el último momento. -¿Qué diablos? – Bennett no ve la silla de ruedas de Shirou y tropieza con ella, rueda algunas veces, hasta detenerse, maldiciendo internamente.

-¿Qué? – Dijo al ver el mencionado objeto, la silla al romperse, se esfumó en partículas azuladas, para la mirada atónita de la mujer. -Enserio, odio a ese niño – Se levanta de golpe al ver a los mentirosos acercarse peligrosamente hasta su posición.

-No tengo tiempo para esto – Ignorando a los monstruos, entra en la ciudad.

 **En otro lugar…**

Shirou corría por las calles de la ciudad, buscando a Rose incansablemente, la había perdido de vista, justo unos instantes antes de entrar en ella, uno de los mentirosos lo acorraló, lo había terminado con la llave negra sin dificultades, pero eso fue suficiente para que la mujer desapareciese.

-Maldición. ¿A dónde pudo irse? – La pelirroja observó las señales y mapas se encontraba en su camino, recordó que ella había mencionado una escuela, en uno de los mapas, había una escuela primaria, asumió que ese debía ser el lugar indicado.

-Solo espero que no haya hecho nada imprudente – Volviendo a correr, se dirige a toda velocidad hacia los terrenos de la escuela.

* * *

 **Escuela primaria Midwich**

Las perlas de sudor se asomaron por su frente, a pesar de ser mucha la distancia, para un magus como el, eso no debería ser problema, que había recorrido desde la entrada del pueblo hasta la escuela, el constante drenado de su maná, estaba haciendo que la tarea fuese más difícil. -Mierda. Mi cuerpo sigue drenando mi maná, es como si necesitase del maná constante para permitirme moverme – Estaba comenzando a sospechar que ese no era su cuerpo, porque se sentía extraño, era como si el no estuviera realmente vivo. Aunque, la propia idea de estar en estados unidos, dentro de un mármol de realidad de este tamaño, le era más preocupante que lo primero.

 ** _[Criii]_** Las puertas chirriaron con el ingreso del pelirrojo, caminando con paso firme, sube unas escaleras que lo llevan a la planta baja, el lugar estaba completamente olvidado, había una densa capa de polvo cubriendo toda superficie, la pintura de las paredes se caía a pedazos, Shirou caminó hasta la oficina principal, yendo tras las huellas que había en la capa de polvo, indicándole que alguien había pasado recientemente.

-¿Qué es esto? – Shirou vio algunos cuadros colgados sobre la pared, no parecería algo fuera de lo ordinario, pero al ver el que decía "Dios", le causó escalofríos. – Señorita Rose… - El pelirrojo vio un par de cajones abiertos, ve en su interior, descubriendo algunos artículos básicos de oficina, junto a una linterna.

 ** _[Clic]_** El brownie de Homurahara toma la linterna y la enciende, notando que estaba en buenas condiciones, siguiendo las pisadas, sube hasta el segundo nivel, pudo escuchar un conjunto de pisadas a lo lejos, eso se le hizo extraño, no había señales de otros humanos en la ciudad.- Este tubo me servirá – Shirou encuentra un tubo de metal tirado en el suelo, lo levanta y lo inspecciona, con una sonrisa, lo llena de energía mágica.

Shirou siguió el rastro de Rose y las demás personas que la seguían a ella, salió hasta el patio interior de la escuela, dónde pudo escuchar gracias al refuerzo en su oído, como Rose corría por el pasillo del otro extremo de la escuela. – Debe ser ahí – El pelirrojo abre la puerta y entra a toda velocidad, esperando que las personas que la estaban buscando no fuesen hostiles o en su caso, que no fuesen monstruos, ya que era perfectamente posible de que se tratase de aquellas cosas.

-¡¿Señorita Rose?! – Emiya dobla a la izquierda y sube unas escaleras, que le dirigieron hasta las aulas, sin perder el tiempo a inspeccionar, fue directo hacia donde las huellas y los sonidos le indicaban. Dobló a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, subió unas escaleras que le dirigieron hasta el tercer piso, pero cuando estaba llegando al final de ellas, se pone a cubierto, porque al final del pasillo, tres hombres vestidos con uniformes de minería, estaban intentando derribar una puerta.

"Rose-san debe estar dentro de esa puerta, no siento que ellos sean como esas cosas… ¿Pero porqué la persiguen entonces?"

-Oigan ustedes – Shirou sale de su escondite, haciendo que los tres dejasen la puerta, captando su atención, el pelirrojo da un paso al frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó uno de los encapuchados, apuntándole con su linterna, el niño se tapa un ojo debido a que la luz le encandiló.

-Busco a una amiga, es todo – Dijo con honestidad, un silencio vino en respuesta.

-Esto es territorio del demonio, ¿Por qué tú y tu amiga no están cerca de la iglesia? – Esto llamó la atención de Emiya, uno de los hombres se comenzó a acercar, el agarre sobre el tubo aumentó.

-¡Oigan, el no es de Silent Hill! – Uno de ellos lo tomó del brazo.

-Tenemos que llevárselo a la jefa Christabella de inmediato – El vigilante intentó caminar, pero encontró resistencia, el niño los veía con desconcierto.

-¿De que hablan? Yo no sé nada de eso, si se preguntan de como llegué aquí, me temo que no lo sé – El hombre entrecerró la mirada debajo de la mascara de gas.

-Parece decir la verdad, el no es estadounidense… ¿Eres un asiático verdad? – Shirou asiente, los hombres se miran entre si.

-Debe…

 ** _[PIU PIU PIU]_** De pronto, el ave que llevaban consigo, comenzó a golpearse contra la jaula donde venía, intentando escapar, Shirou vio como los hombres se ponían nerviosos.

-¡Vámonos! ¡Ya! – El trío dejó a Shirou y tomaron al ave, corriendo a toda velocidad, bajando escaleras y saliendo del edificio.

 ** _[Oiiiiiiouuu]_** El futuro héroe se tensa al escuchar una sirena familiar, todo su cuerpo le advirtió de lo que se avecinaba. -No, no de nuevo… ¡Señorita Rose! ¡Abra! – Shirou corrió al final del pasillo, golpeó desesperadamente la puerta, pudo escuchar como la mujer gritaba del otro lado.

-Esta pasando otra vez – Y la oscuridad llegó.

 ** _[Clic]_** La linterna cobró vida, iluminando el pasillo, pero deseó el no hacerlo, el pelirrojo se alarmó al sentir como la maldad rápidamente consumía la realidad, la pintura de las paredes se cayó a pedazos, el hormigón en algunas zonas desaparecía, mostrando estructuras metálicas, la puerta, antes de madera, se volvió de acero, con terribles capas de óxido. Y vino el silencio, tan solo podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón latiendo con fuerza, sabía que este sitio estaba mal, quería salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero no podía abandonar a la mujer.

-¿Señorita Rose, está bien? – El chico tocó la puerta metálica, asustando a Rose, está estaba con el corazón en la mano, pero no podía contestar, su mirada no se apartó de la última puerta.

 **[Crack] [Criii]** Algo se arrastró fuera del baño, Rose retrocedió, pegando su cuerpo a la puerta, la figura de aquél conserje, emergió, deslizándose con lentitud, sacando su lengua de forma bizarra, intentando alcanzar a la mujer. -Aaaah – Shirou escuchó el grito de ayuda de Rose.

-¡Señorita, abra la puerta! - El adolescente golpeó repetidas ocasiones la puerta, pero Rose no le contestó, solo gritó.

-Maldición… - Shirou apretó el tubo en su mano, vertió más energía mágica en ella y usó alteración, rápidamente, la punta del tubo se volvió afilada.

-Señorita, apártese de la puerta – Al parecer lo escuchó, pues escuchó el, como ella se movía.

 **[Slash]** De dos tajos, la puerta metálica se vino a bajo, el tubo había cortado el metal como si hubiera estado hecha de papel aluminio. El pelirrojo volteó a ver a su izquierda, iluminando con su linterna el lugar, vio algo que casi le hace vomitar, las paredes y el suelo estaban cubiertas enteramente de lo que parecía ser carne humana, algunos bultos palpitaba en ellos, pero su atención se dirigió hacia el monstruo que gritaba e intentaba alcanzarlos.

-Vámonos, debemos irnos - Shirou tomó del brazo a Rose y la sacó del baño, dejando atrás al monstruo, condenado por sus actos sexuales.

-¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?! – Gritó el japonés, recibiendo tan solo silencio de su acompañante, ya que ella tampoco tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta, la cual llevaba tiempo planteándose.

Bajaron las escaleras y doblaron a la izquierda, esperando poder salir del edificio, pero se detienen al ver como aquellos hombres gritaban al ser atacados por los creepers. – Debemos ayudarlos – Dijo el chico, la mujer ve como el asiático forjaba de la nada cientos de espadas, cada una idéntica a la anterior.

 ** _[Trace On ~ Sword Barrel: ¡Full Open!]_** ** _[¡Fire!]_**

Las espadas cortaron y cercenaron a las pequeñas criaturas, empalando a otras, ve como una congregación de esas cosas había logrado devorar vivo a uno de los hombres, el cual había caído dentro de ellas, dejando nada más que sus huesos.

-¡Vamos, ahora! – Los dos hombres restantes asienten, los cuatro corren hacía la derecha, llegando a un cuarto sin salida, en medio, había un gigantesco agujero, la caída era mortal para cualquiera de ellos, en el fondo, las llamas aguardaban a alguien que fuese lo suficientemente desafortunado.

-¿Cuál es? – Dijo Rose al ver tres ventanas, cubiertas por alambrado, Shirou analizó la habitación, dejando que los hombres abrieran un camino, observó durante unos instantes un extraño sello sobre la pared, parecía escrito con sangre, esto llamó su atención, quería ir y analizarlo a fondo, pero el chillido infernal de los creepers lo abstuvo de intentarlo.

-Shirou, vamos – Le gritó Rose, pero este no le hizo caso, el estaba viendo dibujar a alguien familiar, una niña de cabello negro dibujaba rápidamente, al parecer ignorando lo que ocurría, cuando el chico la observó detenidamente, ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, antes de que uno de los hombres viniera y lo tomará del hombro.

-¡Salta, ya! - El pelirrojo asiente y corre hasta la ventana, salta hacia el patio, seguido del hombre encapuchado, justo antes de que los creepers llegasen al final de la habitación.

Cuando llegó al patio, vio que esas cosas ya estaban justo sobre ellos. - ¿Cuántas de esas cosas hay? – Dijo Rose asustada, Shirou vio a los hombres buscando respuestas, pero estos estaban igual de asustados que ellos, el pelirrojo los observo detenidamente. A pesar de haberlos salvado, la mayor parte de sus trajes de minería estaban destrozados, los creepers habían logrado devorar gran parte de ellos.

-No importa, solo salgamos de aquí – Les gritó el pelirrojo, recibiendo un asentimiento, vuelven a correr. Pero, cuando llevaban tan solo diez metros de distancia ganada, Shirou se congela, olió el mal acercándose, un monstruo como ningún otro, se voltea y mira hacia el cúmulo de creepers, que se arrastraban por el suelo y las paredes, de entre ellos, emergió una figura humanoide, de más de dos metros de alto, llevaba una estructura piramidal sobre su cabeza y blandía un gigantesco cuchillo de cocina.

-Eso es… - Subconscientemente, Shirou comenzó a analizar el arma, los engranajes de su mundo interior comenzaron a girar, la forja de hierro fue encendida, lista para agregar una nueva adquisición a su colección.

 ** _[Juzgando concepto de creación]_**

Es un cuchillo demoníaco blandido por una de las encarnaciones de Valtiel, el ángel guardián del otro mundo, el encargado de vigilar las almas en pena que entren ahí.

"¿Así se llama este sitio? Espera… ¿Cómo que almas en pena?"

 ** _[Hipotetizando la estructura básica]_**

Un cuchillo de tamaño masivo, su peso es tan grande, que no puede ser manejado por manos humanas, forjado en hierro, lleva tan solo vendas para cubrir el mango del cuchillo, hecho de una sola pieza.

 ** _[Duplicando materiales de composición]_**

A pesar de haber sido hecho enteramente de metal, fue forjado por las fuerzas oscuras del otro mundo, fortalecido por la sangre de los condenados.

 ** _[Simpatizando con la experiencia de su crecimiento]_**

El cuchillo fue usado para cortar los cuerpos de aquellos que cayeron en la desesperación y no pudieron superar sus demonios, la sangre de sus víctimas está adherida a la hoja, la cual se vuelve más fuerte y peligrosa cada vez que se alimenta de la sangre de alguien que tiene pecados sobre sí mismo.

 ** _[Reproduciendo los años acumulados]_**

Siendo el arma preferida de Valtiel para llevar a cabo su tarea como guardián, el cuchillo ha pasado eones consumiendo la sangre de aquellos manchados por sus pecados.

 ** _[Sobresaliendo en cada proceso de creación]_**

Originalmente un arma sin nombre, tan solo muestra su naturaleza contra un alma maligna, siendo solo un cuchillo sin filo contra alguien inocente, no puede dañar a los inocentes, un arma conceptual en toda regla, que solo puede ser blandida por el verdugo del otro mundo. Valtiel es un ser inmortal que ha vivido durante eones, existe desde el principio del tiempo y existirá hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Las espadas dentro de su mármol de realidad se agitaron y protestaron ante la inminente adición de aquella abominación dentro de Unlimited Blade Works, Shirou sintió la inconformidad de las armas legendarias ante esta arma manchada de sangre. El pelirrojo retrocede al ver la amenaza andante, Pyramid Head rugió al notar al pelirrojo, por alguna razón, sintió como el cuchillo del guardián se agitaba, clamando por su sangre.

-¡Corran rápido! Esa cosa nos matará – Rose sintió el miedo de Shirou, normalmente, él se enfrentaría a estas cosas, pero esta vez era distinto.

Shirou buscó entre su repertorio de planos, algún arma capaz de acabar con el vigilante, pero no había ninguna que se haya enfrentado a alguien como el, su inmortalidad era distinta a la que el conocía, no era como la de los apóstoles muertos. Incluso si lo mataba ahora, el volvería en un futuro acceso al otro mundo, no podría acabar con el, era como luchar contra un verdadero ancestro. -¿Eso de donde vino? – Se preguntó, el no recordaba haber conocido a la princesa blanca, ni tampoco el haber buscado información sobre ella.

Los cuatro corrieron tanto como podían, algunas puertas que antes estaban abiertas, ahora estaba cerradas, teniendo Shirou que destruirlas para huir. – Por aquí – Dijo uno de los hombres con traje de minería, los demás lo siguen, doblan a la izquierda y bajan rápidamente las escaleras.

-Debemos ir rápido a la iglesia, la oscuridad nos alcanzará si no lo hacen… - El hombre calló al ver una figura masiva emerger de uno de los salones, Pyramid Head no permitiría que huyesen.

 ** _[Trace On]_**

Shirou corre hacia adelante, dos espadas conocidas aparecieron en sus manos, con un movimiento rápido y suicida, el chico pone sus espadas justo sobre su cabeza en forma de "X". **[Slash] [Crack]** Una de las espadas rastreadas se agrietó justo cuando el gran cuchillo cayó sobre ellas, Shirou hizo una nota mental sobre su fuerza de impacto, era ligeramente superior a la de un sirviente de clase Assassin.

-Maldición… - Shirou descarta a Kanshou y rastrea otra igual a la anterior, sin darle tiempo a Pyramid Head de dar otro swing, Shirou arremete contra él. Da cortes a alta velocidad, para su sorpresa, el monstruo podía seguirle el paso, deteniendo sus ataques con su cuchillo masivo.

-Esto no está funcionando – Shirou toma distancia, justo antes de que la bestia pudiese cortar su cuerpo por la mitad, el rango de su cuchillo era demasiado grande, no podría acercarse y dar el golpe final.

-Necesito un arma capaz de golpearlo… - Buscando entre su basta colección de armas, encontró una que podría alcanzarlo.

 ** _[Trace On]_**

Una espada diferente a las otras apareció sobre las manos de Shirou, Rose ve sorprendida los hechos, no podía creer que el niño tuviera esa clase de fuerza, los hombres por otro lado, estaban convencidos de que Shirou era un brujo, al menos algo parecido, pero no tenían las agallas para escapar por miedo a ser asesinado por los monstruos dentro del otro mundo.

Una nodachi de 150 cm, que bien, es una espada mundana, su habilidad y destreza como espadachín, hicieron que el legendario Kojirou pudiese estar a la altura de otros noble phantasm.

Shirou toma una pose defensiva diferente a la anterior, Pyramid Head caminó hasta el con paso lento y firme, seguro de su victoria, pues a pesar de la velocidad y fuerza de los ataque del niño, estaban por debajo de su nivel. Pero toda confianza se desvaneció cuando vio lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 ** _[Hiken…]_**

Los humanos retrocedieron por instinto, reconociendo una amenaza, sus cuerpos les advirtieron que no debían acercarse al chico, porque morirían instantáneamente.

 **-G-Guryaaah-** Pyramid Head rugió y comenzó a correr hacia el pelirrojo, que no vaciló ante la inminente confrontación, cuando pronunció el nombre de aquella técnica, estaba listo para matar.

La encarnación de Valtiel da un tajo descendente, con la intención de partir por la mitad al magus, pero no contaba con que este, fuese a dar un paso a un lado, saliendo del ángulo de corte, el encuentro estaba decidido.

 ** _[¡Tsubame Gaeshi!]_**

El tiempo pareció detenerse para el monstruo, uno, dos, tres, tres cortes fueron los que recibió de aquel chico espadachín, algo que debería resultar imposible, un misterio que desafiaba la realidad, tres cortes que viajaron por el espacio tiempo, haciendo imposible el poder esquivar u bloquear todos a la vez.

 **-Guhuuhhh…!** – El cuerpo despedazado de Pyramid Head cayó al suelo, un corte desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo, uno por el cuello y otro de la pierna derecha al hombro izquierdo, el cuerpo sin vida de Valtiel, rápidamente se desvaneció, dejando nada más que su gran cuchillo, incrustado sobre el suelo de hierro.

-Santa mierda… - Murmuró Rose, ni siquiera pudo ver a Shirou hacer un movimiento, de un momento a otro, tan solo vio un borrón marrón rojizo y al otro, la bestia caía al suelo cortada en pedazos.

-El es sin duda un brujo… - Dijo en voz baja uno de los hombres, el otro asintió. – Debemos llevárselo a la madre Christabella – El otro hombre niega.

-No, por lo que mostró, el puede masacrarnos a todos en un parpadeo, además, él nos salvó, no es como ella… - El otro asiente, sus cuerpos se tensan al escuchar a los creepers acercándose.

-Vamos, vamos, los monstruos se acercan – Dijo uno de ellos, tomando del brazo a Rose y reanudando la marcha, el otro sin embargo, fue a recoger a Shirou.

-Vamos, chico – Pero el pelirrojo no contestó, cae de rodillas, alarmando al sectario. -¿Oye, estás bien? – Le preguntó, rodeó su cuerpo, solo para ver algo que le dio un escalofrío.

-¡No me jodas! – El Magus había perdido la inconsciencia, usar tanto su maná, sin haberse recuperado, hizo que su cuerpo colapsase, perdió el refuerzo sobre el, llenando su cuerpo de dolor, esto fue suficiente para noquearlo. – Lo que me faltaba… - El soldado toma al chico y lo carga sobre su hombro, saliendo del edificio justo antes de ser devorados por los creepers.

-¿Qué diablos pasó allá atrás? – Le preguntó su compañero al ver que se reunían con ellos, el otro solo continuaba corriendo.

-Tal parece que haber usado esos poderes le tomaron factura a su cuerpo – Esto era un dato a considerar, por si el fuese a convertirse en un posible enemigo.

-¿Hacia donde nos llevan? – Preguntó Rose.

-A la iglesia, debemos resguardarnos de la oscuridad, los monstruos siguen rondando por doquier – Como si adivinase, un chillido, seguido de un coro de ellos se escuchó, para Rose era familiar.

-No, los niños se acercan – El trío aumenta la marcha, pasando a través de pasillos y bajando escaleras, justo cuando estaban por salir por la puerta principal, una luz los encandila.

-¡Alto ahí! – La oficial de policía Bennett les apunta con su arma, una Beretta, los hombres se congelan al ver a la mujer.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? – Les preguntó al ver al niño colgando del hombro de uno de los soldados, el más grande habló.

-No hay tiempo para charlas, los monstruos se acercan. - Justo cuando pasó al lado de Bennett, recibió un codazo en el costado, que hizo que dejase caer al adolescente.

-Guh… Perra – El otro hombre se lanza contra la policía, siendo repelido con habilidad por ella, ambos se levantan y se miran.

-Como sea, si no nos hacen caso, espero que la oscuridad las atrape – Dicho eso, abandonaron la escuela, dirigiéndose hacia la iglesia.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ellos nos iban a ayudar - Le preguntó Rose a la oficial, la mujer recoge su linterna del suelo y ve al pelirrojo, en busca de alguna herida causada por su culpa, luego se levanta y fulmina con la mirada a la madre.

-No, ellos les iban a hacer algo, pude verlo en sus miradas, además, el chico sabe algo sobre este lugar, vi que su silla se esfumaba de la realidad, como si no hubiese existido – Rose abre los ojos sorprendida, luego ve al chico.

-Es justo como con esas espadas – Esto llamó la atención de Bennett.

-¿Espadas dices? Hmph. Ya sabía que este chico no era normal, algo sabe – Rose asiente.

-Ayúdame a levantarlo – Dijo la oficial, Rose asiente.

Entre ambas, lograron sacar al niño de la escuela, buscaron entre las calles un lugar donde pudieran refugiarse mientras la oscuridad terminase, encontrándolo dentro de una vieja oficina, en el parque cercano a la escuela.

-¡Rose, tráeme ese tubo – Le gritó Bennett a Rose, ella trataba de evitar que los monstruos accedieran a la oficina, habían encontrado más de los mentirosos, sabía que no podrían contenerlos durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Voy! – La mujer corrió hacia la ventilación, donde había un tubo oxidado, luchó por romperlo durante algunos segundos, hasta que cedió.

-¡Rápido! – Cybil no podía aguantar más tiempo, la cantidad de seres del otro lado eran demasiadas, justo antes de que cediera, Rose le brindó el tubo, ella rápidamente lo puse entre los soportes de la puerta, atracándola.

 ** _[Jadeo] [Jadeo]_** Cybil se apoyó sobre una viga y se dejó caer al suelo, jadeando fuertemente por la carrera y el esfuerzo de cargar a Shirou, voltea a verlo y suspira. -Bonito momento para quedar inconsciente bastardo – Escupió la policía.

Los golpeteos contra la puerta continuaron por algunos minutos, durante ese tiempo, pensaron que la puerta fuese a ceder, pero para su alivio, después de un tiempo, los golpes cesaron, hasta quedar en silencio.

-Parece que ya terminó – Dijo Rose, viendo cómo la realidad se reparaba a si misma, la sensación de opresión y desesperación se esfumó, dejándolas respirar bien por una vez.

-¿Qué diablos fue todo eso, Rose? – Preguntó Cybil recomponiéndose del susto, la adrenalina dejó de fluir y su cuerpo por fin había caído rendido.

-No lo sé, esos tipos lo llamaron la oscuridad, tal parece que es una dimensión que se interpone a esta cada pocas horas. Sé que esto es una locura, pero tenemos que calmarnos, porque mi hija no estaba en la escuela y tengo que encontrarla antes de que vuela a suceder – Rose saca un pedazo de piedra de su saco.

-No se ni por dónde deberíamos empezar – Dijo Cybil suspirando.

-Encontré esto – Dijo ella, mostrándole el grabado en su mano. – No se donde puede ser, pero ella está en un hotel. – Bennett observó la pieza con incredulidad.

-… ¿Hotel? – Dijo con sarcasmo, la situación en la que estaba la sobrepasaba, su entrenamiento no cubría ninguno de esos fenómenos sobrenaturales que acababan de pasar. Desde que perdió a su madre a muy temprana edad, ella había dejado de creer en Dios, culpándole por no haber salvado su vida, creyendo que si el existía, no debía haberla dejado morir, desde ese entonces, ella se había vuelto escéptica a lo sobrenatural.

Hasta ahora…

-Todo saldrá bien – Rose puso su mano sobre su hombro, alentando a Cybil, para que no se rindiese ahí, ella asiente.

-¿Qué haremos con el? – Señaló al magus durmiente, Rose se pone a pensar.

-Debemos esperar a que despierte…

 **Fin del capítulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Renuncia:**

 **Las obras utilizadas para la creación de esta historia, hijo de mi autoría, los derechos de las personas de TypeMoon, director de Kinoko Nasu y Christopher Gans, junto a Konami.**

 **Mensaje:**

 **Qué tal, estimados lectores. Este fanfic fue creado como parte de una réplica que me hizo, no creo que tenga una continuación, espero sea de su agrado. Puede que lo divida en dos partes para hacer más fácil la subida.**

• Letra para pensamiento (Calibri Light)

• Letra para una acción (Mv Voli)

• Letra para narración y diálogos (Arial Narrow)

• Letra para títulos, puntos de vista y mensajes (Cambria)

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 ** _El mal viene en muchas formas ..._**

 ** _Oficina [Mundo de Niebla]_**

-¿Por qué crees que él sabe algo? - Preguntó a la policía, que la mirada a la pregunta, luego al pelirrojo.

-Llámalo intuición si quieres, pero él nos mintió sobre su discapacidad. ¿Cierto? - Rose lo vio, consciente de que él había mentido con respecto a su accidente, pero aun así, el no ha tenido que ayudar, ni tampoco al ir al rescate de alguien que necesitó ayuda.

-En algo de lo que sí estoy de acuerdo en que es una idiota - Cybil parpadeó ante la descripción. - Es terco, tiene una gran intuición para situaciones de peligro y no tiene sentido del tacto ... Pero aun así, es amable, leal, valiente y desinteresado, no hay hijos que todos los chicos de su edad tenga, parece haber madurado mucho más rápido que otros y también, el, no huyó cuando vio los monstruos, los enfrente ... - Rose recuerda las armas que el Mago de tercera categoría había traído al mundo.

-¿Se enfrentó a esas cosas? ¡¿Cómo? - Exigió saber: Cybil, con las palabras de la madre, tenía una nueva opinión del japonés, sí lo creía, sacaba la verdad a golpes, ahora no lo haría.

-El, trajo al plano existencial, espadas ... - No había otra cosa de explicar, además, dudaba que la policía fuera a creerle de todos modos.

-¿Espadas? – Preguntó Cybil escéptica, Rose asiente.

-Trajo cientos de ellas, algunas diferentes entre ellas, pero el, las usó como proyectiles, las malditas armas estaban volando Cybil – La oficial vio el rostro de la mujer, esperando que fuese una broma, pero sus facciones serías le dijeron lo contrario.

-Eso es una locura. ¿Cómo un maldito mocoso puede usar magia y además una que le permita proyectar espadas? – La idea le pareció descabellada, pero con las cosas que acababan de pasar, ahora era muy difícil el negar lo sobrenatural.

-Lo sé, pero deberías haberlo visto en acción, el empaló a esas cosas como si no fuesen nada, además, cuando se enfrentó a un monstruo distinto a los demás… - Esto llamó la atención de Bennett.

-¿Monstruo distinto a los demás? – Preguntó con miedo.

-Sí, medía alrededor de dos metros con veinte centímetros y llevaba consigo una enorme espada que igualaba su tamaño… - Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Cybil, por alguna razón, sabía que si Shirou no estuviese con Rose, ella se habría tenido que enfrentar a esa cosa, dudó en poder vencerla.

-¿Y qué más? – Preguntó, quería más información sobre ese monstruo en específico, Rose suspiró, eso había sido muy fuerte para ella.

-Shirou le tenía miedo, a pesar de haberlo vencido, estoy segura de que está no es la única vez que lo veremos – Rose recordó la mirada de terror del pelirrojo.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! – Preguntó Cybil.

-No lo sé, sería mejor preguntarle a él cuando despierte – Bennett jadeó, no quería enfrentarse a esa cosa sola, pero por lo que Rose le dijo, las heridas de Shirou no eran superficiales, era como si el solo mover un músculo le causase un dolor inimaginable.

-Hay que dejarlo descansar, no podemos irnos sin él, odio admitirlo pero… Él es nuestra única protección contra esas cosas – Cybil asintió, podía sonar un poco sínico, pero era la verdad, había monstruos con los que ni su entrenamiento y fuerza combinados le ayudarían a lidiar.

 **Cuatro horas después…**

El cuerpo del Magus se tensó, una oleada de dolor asaltó sus sentidos, está vez, totalmente distinto a las veces anteriores, está vez sentía como si una mano espiritual le arrancase sus circuitos mágicos, al parecer se había quedado sin maná. -¿De nuevo estos recuerdos? No tienen sentido… - Su visión estaba borrosa, pero pudo reconocer el perfume de la mujer que lo había encontrado hace día y medio.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Ni siquiera podía mover su cabeza, el solo hacerlo un poco le provocaba ese dolor. Suspiró lentamente, no queriendo agravar su situación.

"Pareciera que estoy empeorando en vez de mejorar…"

-Cálmate Shirou, no hagas movimientos bruscos – La voz de Rose llegó a sus oídos, internamente suspiro de alivio, no quería creer que algo le había pasado.

-¿Dónde estamos? - Preguntó ya más tranquilo, su visión por fin comenzó a aclararse, viendo una rosa ya la policía, esta última permanencia estoica, como si estuviera decidiendo que hacer con él. Shirou comenzó a sudar y respirar nervioso.

-Estamos en una vieja oficina por la misma calle que la escuela - Le dijo Cybil, ella se levantó y camina hasta el, Shirou quería retroceder, pero su cuerpo no respondió.

-¿En verdad no te puedes mover? - Le preguntó la rubia con curiosidad, el pelirrojo negó.

-¡¿Entonces como diablos hiciste todo eso ?! Crear esa silla de ruedas de la nada y esas ... Espadas ... - Shirou se golpeó la cara internamente. La primera regla de la magia era no mostrársela al mundo y el roto roto.

-No puedo ... - Dijo con voz débil.

-¡¿Por qué ?! - Preguntó la mujer, comenzando a perder la paciencia, el chico había logrado hacer lo que nadie había podido hacer en años, la sacó de sus casillas y ahora actuó como quería, no importando como debería, ahora era una mujer buscando respuestas.

"¿Por qué es una regla que tenemos entre los tipos?" Dijo el chico ligeramente intimidado por la actitud de la rubia, ella recordaba un Tohsaka, su actitud fría y segura para momentos de tensión, pero tranquila y mansa cuando estaba asustada.

-¡No me jodas, Shirou! - La mujer lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta, levantándolo para estar a su altura, el chico reía nervioso.

-Cybil ... - Rose intervino, la mujer pensó las cosas y suspiró, calmándose, no obteniendo una nada de esta forma, sino a Shirou contra la pared.

-Shirou, no puedes negarnos esto, nos debes una explicación sobre cómo acabaste con esas cosas, además ... ¿No estamos en la tierra verdad? - Shirou vio una rosa a los ojos, ella tenía razón, no tenía necesidad de seguir ocultando las cosas, este lugar estaba fuera de la jurisdicción de la torre del reloj, incluso si mencionó algo, podía borrar la memoria una vez salieron de ahí.

"Espera ... ¿Desde cuándo aprendí Rune Magecraft y hechizos para borrar la memoria"

Esto no tuvo sentido, se sintió como un conjunto de recuerdos, donde él había vivido experiencias que no recordaba haber experimentado, recordó el vivir con Rin, ella se había vuelto al tanto del mago mariscal, Kischur Zelretch ... - Ah, ahora veo ... - Todo tenía sentido ahora, Zelretch había hecho las suyas, fue por eso que no podía reconocer este sitio y tenía estos recuerdos, el mago se debió estar aburrido y lo envió a otra dimensión.

-Maldito seas, Zelretch ... - Maldijo en voz baja.

-¿Quién es Zelretch, Shirou? - Preguntó Rose con conquista, el chico tragó saliva al ver que había metido la pata, Cybil lo fulminó con la mirada.

-De acuerdo… Les diré todo, pero espero que mantengan su mente abierta a cosas nuevas. Porqué lo que están a punto de escuchar, será lo más sorprendente que alguna vez hayan presenciado… - Ambas se miran entre sí, después de un incómodo silencio, le indicaron que continuase.

-Bueno, para empezar… Yo no soy de su mundo… - Esto las tomó por sorpresa, no sabían que decir ante esa nueva revelación.

-Sé que puede sonar increíble, pero es la verdad – Cybil le brindó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Y qué significa eso? ¿Qué eres una especie de alienígena? – Preguntó con escepticismo, el pelirrojo niega ante su conclusión.

-No, es algo más complejo que eso… Díganme… ¿Saben lo que es la teoría del multiverso? – Les preguntó con seriedad, Cybil asiente.

-Sí, mundos paralelos que están cerca pero no pueden interactuar entre sí, ya que vibran en una frecuencia distinta, ¿Correcto? – Shirou asiente.

-Está en lo cierto, señorita Bennett. Yo provengo de un mundo paralelo, donde la magia existe… Bueno, lo que yo práctico no se le podría llamar magia – Dijo esto último con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Rose con interés.

-Yo no me podría considerar un mago, ni siquiera un hechicero, más bien… Soy un usuario de magia – Ambas estaban confundidas.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? – Preguntó Cybil.

-Lo que nosotros hacemos, se le conoce como taumaturgia, a diferencia de la magia, esto se le conocen como misterios, cosas que se pueden lograr con la ciencia con suficiente preparación, a eso se le conoce como hechicería, digamos, un hechizo de bola de fuego que puede destruir una pared, puede lograrse el mismo efecto con una granada, ¿Cierto? – Cybil asiente, prestando atención a su explicación.

-Entonces, ¿Me estás diciendo que tú puedes hacer eso? – Preguntó Rose sorprendida.

-No, incluso entre los hechiceros, hay niveles, yo podría considerarme como uno de la más baja categoría, que no tiene afinidad para ningún elemento ni tampoco puedo usar hechizos más básicos de ellos– Rose parpadea sorprendida.

-Pero, ¿Y las espadas y la silla? – Preguntó, Shirou sonríe.

-A eso se le conoce como análisis estructural y proyección, son los hechizos más básicos que existen, se usan para mostrarle a un hechicero el principio básico de la magia, análisis estructural me permite ver la estructura interna de las cosas, mostrándome en mi cabeza sus componentes y cómo algo está armado, sería como ver los planos de objeto, mientras que proyección me permite traer al mundo material cualquier objeto que yo imaginé – Esto no fue suficiente para convencer a Cybil.

-Por lo que me dices, esa no es un tipo de hechicería muy útil. ¿Cierto? – Shirou asiente, vio que la mujer era muy observadora.

-Está en lo correcto, señorita Bennett. A pesar de ser uno de los hechizos más básicos que existen, los hechiceros prefieren crear sus objetos de otras maneras, dado que se necesita un gran control de energía al usar proyección, además, los objetos creados de esta forma se desvanecen al poco tiempo, porque están hechos de nada. – Cybil asiente.

-¿Pero y esas armas? – Preguntó Rose.

-Yo, a diferencia de los demás, ni siquiera hacia ese hechizo bien, hasta que alguien hace poco, me dijo que lo estaba haciendo mal durante años, dijo que nunca había visto nada igual, que ni siquiera yo podía usar el hechizo más básico bien… - Shirou suspira. – Pero, debido a este hecho, yo me metí tanto en ese tipo de hechicería, pero accidentalmente cree una nueva rama de hechicería – Ambas se sorprenden por la revelación.

-¿Y esa sería…? – Preguntó Cybil.

-Accidentalmente creé una nueva rama de taumaturgia, la cual denominé como, rastreo – Ambas lo ven confundidas.

-Esa hechicería no solo me permitía crear un objeto de la nada, me permite el analizar la estructura de las cosas, también me permitía copiar los materiales de su composición, la experiencia sus años acumulados, podía copiar la experiencia que tuvieron los exportadores y perfeccionando el objeto a un estado tan perfecto, que era casi igual al original – Ambas lo vieron en shock.

-¿Entonces puedes copiar cualquier objeto que desees? – Preguntó la policía, Shirou niega.

-No, mi existencia no me lo permite, Emiya Shirou solo puede crear espadas, porque mi propio origen así lo dicta – De nuevo un término que no conocían.

-¿A qué te refieres con origen? – Preguntó Rose con curiosidad.

-Cuando una persona nace dentro de una familia de magos, ellos nacen con cierta cantidad de circuitos mágicos, estos son por donde nuestra energía mágica circula, piensen en ellos como una gigantesca red sanguínea que atraviesa el cuerpo, pero, en vez de estar en el cuerpo, nuestros circuitos mágicos están alojados en el alma, por ello no pueden ser replicados, dado que se nacen con ellos – Ahí iba la posibilidad que Cybil pensó sobre el aprender magia. – En cuanto al origen, se podría decir que es el elemento que nuestra alma representa, con ello, se podrá saber cuál es el tipo de hechicería con el que uno es más compatible, mi origen es inusual entre todos ellos – Rose lo vio confundida.

-¿Por qué inusual? – Preguntó sin comprender por completo sobre el origen.

-Porqué origen es… Espada – Esto hizo comprender a Cybil sobre él porque solo podía crear armas.

-Ya veo, tu propia existencia está y será siempre alrededor de las espadas, ya que tú mismo eres una espada viviente. ¿No es así? – Shirou asiente.

-¿Así fue como supiste sobre esa cosa? – Le preguntó Rose, al recordar cómo reaccionó el pelirrojo al haber visto el gran cuchillo de Pyramid Head.

-Sí, esa cosa es el verdugo y guardián de este lugar, nació a partir del deseo de las personas de ser castigadas, es por ello que su tarea es la de atormentar a las personas que encuentra, pero, en esta dimensión es diferente… - Su mirada se oscurece.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó.

-En esta dimensión, el no solo es el guardián, sino también el ejecutor, la entidad que creó este lugar, le encargó el torturar las almas que quedaron atrapadas aquí, eso es todo lo que pude extraer sobre este sitio – Cybil asiente, la habilidad de reunir información de los objetos del niño era increíble.

-¿Cómo se llama exactamente este sitio? ¿Y dónde carajos estamos exactamente? – Preguntó la policía.

-Exactamente no lo sé, al parecer, está es una dimensión que atrae almas en pena, para así juzgarlas y que enfrentasen sus pecados, piensen que es como una especie de… Purgatorio, donde las almas no tienen posibilidades de escape. – La mujer se estremece.

-Tiene que haber una salida, no podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente – Dijo Rose, preocupada porque su hija y ella, fuesen a quedar atrapadas ahí por toda la eternidad.

-No la hay… Al menos no en esta versión de esta realidad, pero el enfrentar nuestros pecados no nos servirá de mucho, desde hace un tiempo puedo sentir una gigantesca masa de odio sobre toda la ciudad, pienso que ella o el, está controlado está dimensión. – Cybil se paraliza al recordar el camino que terminaba abruptamente, lo mismo sucedió con Rose, durante su viaje hacia la escuela, ella se aventuró más de lo necesario, viendo el mismo escenario.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… La carretera de salida de la ciudad está completamente destruida, fue como si una mano gigante la hubiese destrozado, o un terremoto de grandes dimensiones se hubiese tragado todo – Shirou suspiró.

-Ya me lo temía, este sitio está totalmente bajo su control, no nos dejará ir hasta que su objetivo se haya cumplido… - Cybil lo observa.

-¿Y cómo exactamente fue que llegaste a este plano? – Preguntó la policía, intrigada sobre cómo un adolescente como él podría haber terminado en este infierno – Shirou abre sus ojos y ve hacía la nada,

-Creo que…No fue más que el deseo de entretenimiento de alguien… - Rose tragó saliva. ¿Entretenimiento? Llaman a esto entretenimiento…

-¿Acaso llamas a esto entretenimiento? – Preguntó la madre enfadada, Shirou se tensa. – No sé porque esa persona te hizo esto, pero no deberías pensar que no es nada, el tipo te sacó de tu mundo, deberías estar furioso. ¿No es así, Shirou? – El pelirrojo se intenta alejar, notablemente asustado.

-Yo no soy particularmente violento, de hecho, no es la primera vez que lo tengo, pero en algo si tienes razón ... ¡Cuando lo vuelves a ver, si es que lo hago, lo quita de la barba falsa! - Ambas no saben cómo responle. ¿Barba falsa ...?

-Es momento de ponerse en marcha, presiento que no nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que el otro mundo se vuelva a manife ... ¡Guh! ...- Ambas se miran entre sí, preocupadas por su estado de salud.

-¿Shirou, puedes caminar? - Preguntó Rose preocupada, el chico ríe nerviosamente.

-No lo creo, desde que llegué aquí me ha sentido de esta manera, como si mi alma no estuviera totalmente conectada a mi cuerpo, es difícil de explicar, pero parece que algo así lo intento Lo único que me mantendrá aquí ... - Rose seare.

-Espera. ¿Te intentan quitar tu cuerpo? - Preguntó la madre.

-Es una forma un tanto extrema, pero ... Si, algo o alguien no me quiere aquí, ya que interfiero con sus aviones - Cybil asiente.

-Sí, no todos los días conoces un adolescente con síndrome del héroe - Shirou siente como si el golpearan fuertemente el estómago.

-¡Oye! - Shirou está disgustado en una divertida Cybil, no se acostumbró a sus repentinos cambios de humor.

-Espera, si no podías caminar. ¿Cómo fue logrado qué hacerlo en la escuela y en la carretera? - Preguntó la policía, sintiendo que algo no encajaba.

-Porqué inunde mis circuitos mágicos con mi energía mágica, use un hechizo que me permita reforzar mi cuerpo con el uso de análisis estructural, es decir, intentarlo, oír, oír, sentir y luchar mejor - Cybil estaba sorprendida.

-Con que de esa forma fue capaz de quitarme la pistola ... - La mujer sonríe internamente.

-¿Puedes hacerlo? - Preguntó Rose con curiosidad.

-Puedo intentarlo ... - Shirou se concentró.

 ** _[Seguimiento en]_**

El percutor es accionado, su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse, signo de que el hombre fluía libremente por sus circuitos mágicos, activándose, Shirou se centró en la conexión con su cuerpo. -Debe ser perfecto ... - Sin problema alguno, su cuerpo fue lentamente reforzado, luego, reforzó su vista.

-¡Guhhh ...! - El mago de su tercera categoría, fue mudado de cuerpo, está vez, el dolor fue mucho menor, aunque aún permanecía, al parecer, su hombre no se había restaurado por completo.

Era obvio, su estado estaba fluyendo constantemente, debido a que se había reforzado su cuerpo y sentidos, el solo mantenerlo así, que el costo al final fuera muy alto.

-Bien, creo que podré continuar – Shirou se pone de pie, sorprendiendo a la madre, que se levantó para ayudarlo a sostenerse por si lo necesitaba.

-No te fuerces demasiado – Le dijo Rose, el chico asiente, por alguna razón, el chico se sentía tranquilo a su lado, justo como cuando tenía aún a Kiritsugu.

"¿Así se sentirá tener una madre preocupada por uno mismo?"

Cuando se aseguró de que todo el refuerzo estuviese completo y nada estuviera fuera de su sitio, Shirou caminó a su lado, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la oficina.

-Es momento de continuar, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que la oscuridad vuelva a manifestarse – Ambas asienten, siguiéndole de cerca.

 ** _Tiempo después…_**

 ** _Grand Hotel_**

El viaje por las calles fue agobiante, Shirou no podía evitarlo, todos los puntos que visitan, tenía una conexión con una presencia que se podía ver en la casa, por ahora no hay nada que ver, hasta obtener más información.

-Decían que la ciudad estaba embrujada - Dijo Cybil, Rose seguía caminando, observando las ventanas de los edificios.

-Yo diría, más que eso ... - Mencionó la mujer.

" **¡No! ¡Vete!"**

-Ya estamos a punto de llegar- El pelirrojo se estremece al escuchar un grito que provenía del edificio, por instinto, Shirou corre.

-¡Rápido, Cybil! - Rose siguió al mago.

-Si - Bennett prepara su pistola.

-La fe los destruye - Gracias a su oído mejorado, Shirou permitirá escuchar las voces de las mujeres dentro del lugar, una sonrisa más vieja que la otra.

-Que te vayas! ¡Vete! - Pudo escuchar la canción más vieja, justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a hacerlo, entra en el edificio

-¡Oye, ya basta! - Shirou la toma del brazo, evitando que continúe agrediendo a la mujer de avanzada edad, la niña lo con ira, pero agacha la mirada, asustada al ver el semblante duro que quedó el mago que estaba ofreciendo.

-Pero ... - La pelirroja suelta su mano, lentamente, ella se aleja de ellos.

-¿Está bien, señora? - Shirou intentó acercarse, pero la mujer retrocedió, cautelosa del nuevo en la habitación, el mago pudo sentir miedo y arrepentimiento al ver sus ojos.

-Tu, tú estás maldito. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no deberías estar aquí ... El brownie abre los ojos sorprendidos, la mujer se escabulle rápidamente por el pasillo.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? - Dijo Cybil, viendo un aturdido Shirou.

-¿De que hablaba? ... ¿Shirou? - Rose intentó tocarlo, pero el chico da un salto al frente, luego se voltea para encararlas.

-¿De qué habla ella? - Repitió la madre.

-Yo, no lo sé ... - En verdad no sabía a qué podría referirse, él no estaba o no recordaba haber sido maldecido. A menos que ...

-Angra Mainyu - Al decir esas palabras, el hotel se sacudió.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Quién es Angra Mainyu? - Preguntó Cybil.

-Es un cúmulo de maldad pura, representa todos los hombres del mundo, en su estado más puro, es una maldición que puede consumir la carne y disolver los huesos de alguien, el alma que caiga dentro de esa cosa, será corrompida y sufrirá por toda la eternidad en un ciclo de odio y muerte ... - La adolescente detrás de ellos se estremeció.

-Tu, tu eres como el maligno - Shirou se voltea para verla.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - Preguntó Rose a la chica, ella observó nerviosa a la madre, después, toma una piedra.

El maligno condenó a Silent Hill, nosotros nos mantenemos puros debido a nuestra fe, pero el, el ayudado a Dalia, ni el maligno la quiere - Shirou recordó a la niña de cabello negro, tenía un aura de odio y malicia a su alrededor, ella debía ser el único que se refería a todos con el maligno, que encerró a estas almas en la oscuridad y las dejó en un ciclo de tormento y muerte.

-Ella también perdió a su hija - Le dijo Rose a Shirou y Cybil, el corazón de Shirou se contrajo, él no podía comprender cómo se sentía eso, porque él fue forjado por el fuego, deshecho sus recuerdos y sentimientos para así seguir con el sueño de su padre.

-Los pecadores merecen perderse a su prole - Esas palabras hicieron que la sangre del magus hirviese de ira, por un momento, por su mente pasó la idea de rastrear un Torashinai para asustarla, una mano sobre su hombro, pero no funcionó .

-Escucha, no sé qué te refieres con la fe y los herejes, no me considero una persona de fe, pero ... - Su maná estalló, haciendo retroceder a la mujer. -¡El trato como basura a alguien que no apoya tus creencias, es algo que no puedo tolerar! - El maná a su alrededor era visible al igual que sus circuitos mágicos.

-¡Brujo! - Ella intentó correr, pero Cybil corrió y la atrapó.

-¡Shirou, cálmate! ¡Maldita sea! - La pelirroja forcejeó, intentando liberarse de la llave que la oficial Bennett le había dado.

-¡Déjame! - Gritó la mujer, asustada de los extraños, sobre todo de la persona que ella creía era un brujo, el pelirrojo se relajó.

-Bien ... - Shirou camina hacia ellas, la chica se mueve violentamente, queriendo evitar que se acerque más de lo necesario ... -¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Le preguntó con tono neutral a la mujer, Cybil la soltó.

La pelirroja se levantó de un salto y retrocedió, consciente de que no podía tenerlo, pues dos de ellos eran más fuertes y rápidos que ella. -A-Anna ... - El semblante serio de Shirou se esfumó.

-Bien. Disculpa si me comportas como un hombre asesino o algo así, Anna ... Pero el hecho de que haya alguien en problemas, es suficiente para que yo actúe, esa es mi naturaleza, por eso no puedo permitirme que las siguieras lastimando, además, esté mal. ¿No lo crees? - Anna solo agacha la mirada, ella ignoró sus palabras.

-No le hablo a brujos - Ella volteó e intento irse, pero Cybil la detuvo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí, Anna? - Preguntó la policía, la chica la mira por unos instantes, después se agacha y recoge las latas que tenía tirado cuando encontró a Dalia.

-Mama necesitaba más comida - Respondió con tono educado y sumiso, los tres se miran entre sí, sorprendidos.

-Hay más personas aquí? - Preguntó Cybil, ella no sabía cuántas personas eran el otro mundo había consumido y atrapado en esta dimensión, según Shirou, eran muchos, pero sí lo que pensaba con esas cosas rondando.

-Aja, Christabella nos mantiene a salvo, nos refugiamos en la iglesia - El magus entrecerró la mirada, al lado estaba de nuevo ese nombre, los soldados del culto también la había mencionado.

Shirou vio como Cybil se levantaba y caminaba por el pasillo, quería quedarse por Anna intentaba algo, Rose caminó hasta ella.

-Anna - La madre preguntó, pero la mujer no le dio importancia, ella continuó recogiendo las latas de comida.

-Anna, escúchame. Yo he perdido a mi hija, centavo. ¿La has visto? - Anna niega ante la pregunta. -¿Sabes dónde está? - Vuelve a negar.

-Mmm ... Si tiene fe, ella podría sobrevivir, si no ... - Shirou ve como la mano de la pelirroja se acercaba a un cuchillo que tenía cerca de su bolsa, pero antes de que pudiese intervenir, Rose lo había tomado.

-Yo me quedaé esto - Lo toma y lo asegura dentro de su bota derecha, luego camina alrededor de una marca sobre el sol. -¿Has visto esto antes? Estaba en la escuela - Le preguntó a Anna.

-Está en todos los edificios que mis ancestros construyeron. Es el símbolo de nuestra unidad, el símbolo de nuestra fe - Shirou analizó la marca durante unos instantes y la familia familiar.

-¿Ustedes no son cristianos, cierto? - Anna lo fulminó con la mirada, Shirou hizo caso omiso a eso.

-Hmph. No somos cristianos, nosotros somos maniqueos. ¡Deja de hablarme, demonio! - Shirou la chem profundamente, tenía una idea del porque lo llamaba así, pero había revisado su alma varias veces con análisis estructural y no encontró ninguna anomalía, no había sido corrompido.

-Espera ... - Se puso a pensar, el recordaba haber sido tragado por el grial, según los recuerdos implantados, el único que había sido traído por el vacío era Gilgamesh ...

-¡No puede ser cierto! - Anna retrocede al ver que se había dado cuenta.

 ** _[Seguimiento en]_**

La mente de Shirou analizó cada posibilidad, cada posible explicación para lo que estaba en su cuerpo, pero, por más que lo intentase negar, la verdad era innegable. -Esto, no puede ser… - Los circuitos mágicos del magus se apagaron, haciendo que cayese al suelo.

-¡Shirou! – Rose corrió hasta el, Cybil había logrado sostenerle, para evitar que golpease su nuca contra el suelo, aun así, notaron el estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

-El demonio acaba de darse cuenta de su propia naturaleza, será mejor que lo abandonen, si no quieren ser condenadas junto a él – Anna retrocedió.

-¿Qué le pasa, Cybil? – Preguntó Rose, alarmada.

-No lo sé, no es normal… - La mirada del pelirrojo parecía vacía, inconsciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, después de todo, no era algo que pudiera ser posible.

"¡¿Por qué mi cuerpo está hecho del barro del grial?! Esto no puede estar pasando…"

Shirou intentó negar la información que había extraído después de haber usado análisis estructural sobre sí mismo, su cuerpo estaba hecho del mismo material que del espíritu heroico, Gilgamesh. -Pero, ni siquiera debería tener mi alma intacta… - Lo pensó durante lo que parecieron minutos, no podía moverse, su cuerpo no le respondería.

" **Vaya, esto es inusual…"**

El magus de tercera categoría levantó la cabeza, viendo una figura familiar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, la mirada del espectro lo veía con diversión.

-¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó el futuro counter guardian con fastidio.

-¡Heh! Así que el contra guardian está molesto – Una sonrisa burlona adornó sus facciones, el cuerpo de Shirou se tensó al escucharla decir eso.

-¿Cómo supiste eso? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo nervioso, no era posible que ella pudiese encontrar los recuerdos más profundos dentro de su alma, no sin…

-Eso fue sencillo, estás dentro de mis dominios, además. Tú alma está entre ambos mundos, el plano terrenal y el otro mundo, no tienes las defensas que tenías antes, incluso si quisieras evitarlo, no tienes el poder para eso – El pelirrojo chasquea la lengua.

-En realidad no quiero nada de ti, tú solo fuiste una adición sorpresa a mi plan, incluso si quieres ayudar, no puedes salvarlos, sus almas ya están condenadas – La mirada del chico se afiló.

-Si me conoces tan bien como dices, sabrás que no te haré caso y seguiré mi camino. ¿Cierto? – La parte mala de la hija de Dalia sonríe.

-En verdad eres una persona noble, aunque también terca e ingenua. Lo sé, pero sabes que no me detendré, ellos deben pagar por lo que hicieron – Los sentidos de Shirou se activaron.

-¿Qué te hicieron? – Preguntó el Magus, la parte mala se voltea.

-Eso es algo que deberán descubrir por ustedes mismos… Ahora, será mejor que despiertes, tus amigas están preocupadas, aunque tú y yo seamos producto del odio, tu, Emiya Shirou, me superas en ello, tu cuerpo está maldito – Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda al escucharla.

-Lo se… - Pero eso no lo detendrá, el juró proteger su camino y no dudar, incluso si debía ignorar el hecho de que él era un cúmulo de odio capaz de destruir a la humanidad.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo? – Le preguntó, Dark Alessa voltea a verlo una vez más.

-Solo quiero una explicación… - Diciendo esas palabras, ella desaparece, dejando una estela de llamas que comenzaron a consumirlo todo a su paso.

-Esto, ya no me sorprende… - Años de destrucción a través de los recuerdos de Archer, hicieron que ya no pudiese sentir miedo del fuego.

 **Tiempo después…**

Shirou volvió a la realidad, lo primero que se dio cuenta, fue que las mujeres estaban a su lado, vio preocupación en sus rostros.

-¿Qué te sucedió? – Cybil podía sentir el fuerte latido de su corazón, él estaba asustado, de eso estaba segura, pero la pregunta era, ¿A qué?

-No, no es nada… - Ni Rose ni ella se tragaron esa excusa, incluso Sharon podría mentir mejor, fue el pensamiento que rondó en la mente de la madre.

-Bien, esto parece personal, así que no te presionaré – Dijo la madre de Sharon, Shirou suspira aliviado, luego voltea a ver a la policía, sabía que ella no era de las que se quedaban sin respuesta, pero para su sorpresa, ella no preguntó nada importante.

Shirou reforzó su cuerpo y se levantó, su nariz captó el olor de la maldad intensificado en esa área, eso le demostró que eso no había sido una alucinación.

-Debemos seguir, mi hija aún está perdida, Shirou – Rose le recordó, el pelirrojo asiente.

-¿Te quedarás con nosotros? – Le preguntó Shirou a Anna, la mujer intentó levantar la mano para tirarle una piedra, pero el adolescente fue mucho más rápido.

-¡No, suéltame! – El magus le había arrebatado la piedra e inmoviliza su brazo, para evitar que hiciera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

-Escucha, puede que tengas razón con lo de que soy un demonio peor que el maligno, pero te aseguro que solo es mi cuerpo, mi alma no es como piensas, mi cuerpo fue destruido durante un evento que tenía el potencial para arrasar con el mundo entero… - Anna se tensa al escuchar lo que el chico le estaba susurrando al oído. – Ese mal, era conocido como Angra Mainyu, una amalgama de todos los males que existieron y existirán de la humanidad, cualquier cosa que sea sumergida dentro de dicha masa de odio, eventualmente morirá. Sin embargo, mi alma está intacta, solamente recibí un cuerpo físico de él, pero no, yo jamás haré algo que dañe a los humanos, después de todo… Mi sueño es convertirme en un héroe que pueda salvar a todos…

Anna se zafa del agarre y lo encara, observó sus ojos, buscando cualquier señal de mentira, pero no pudo encontrarlo. -¿Por qué? – Fue lo único que salió de uso boca.

-Por qué no quiero ver el sufrimiento de las personas, se lo que se siente eso. Durante un evento que causó una destrucción masiva, yo fui el único sobreviviente, la persona que me salvó, me adoptó, él tenía un sueño, el ser capaz de salvar a todos los que él pudiera, incluso si eso signifique dar mi vida por la del otra, ese es el camino que elegí – Rose juró ver una figura detrás del adolescente, desde ahí, parecía un hombre de cabello negro, vistiendo un traje negro, en sus manos llevaba una enorme pistola y en la otra, llevaba una subfusil.

-¿Ese es el padre de Shirou? – Se preguntó Rose.

-Pero, nos enseñaron que las brujas solo traen la ruina en Silent Hill, ellos están conectados con el maligno, deben ser purificados - El chico le sonríe.

-No debes creer en todo lo que te dicen, dentro de tu corazón. ¿Acaso piensas que yo soy una mala persona? - Anna dudó, todo lo que has hecho.

-Pero ... - Shirou puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Dé mi palabra como mago y posible amigo, juro que te protegeré, incluso si eso signifique enfrentar yo solo la oscuridad - Las presentes canciones para escuchar, razón por qué, Cybil y Rose sintieron que él podía en realidad lograr esa hazaña .

-De acuerdo ... - Anna le sonrió.

-Bien, en marcha - Los cuatro subieron las escaleras, durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera de sí, Cybil había encontrado uno de los dibujos de Sharon, dentro de los buzones para correos. -¿Entonces en el 111? - Preguntó Shirou, recibiendo un asentimiento de Rose.

-Sí, el dibujo de Sharon estaba en uno de los hoteles del hotel, en el que marcaba el número 111 - Shirou asiente, cuando llegaron a la numeración de cuartos, buscaron entre ellos el correcto.

-Aquí no hay nada - Dijo Cybil, volviendo a checar la numeración de los apartamentos, cuando estaban por desistir, el pelirrojo puso mano sobre una de las paredes.

 ** _[Seguimiento en]_**

Shirou usó análisis estructural sobre el edificio, analizó su edad, materiales y también realizó un mapa mental del mismo, entonces supo dónde debían buscar.

-Es ahí - Señaló hacia un gran cuadro.

-¿Aquí? - Preguntó Rose, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó Anna.

-Análisis estructural, permite observar la estructura interna y externa de las cosas, crea un plano mental del sitio u objeto en cuestión, después, es fácil saber qué hacer - Shirou asiente ante la explicación de la policía, en verdad era muy observadora.

-El primer fuego - Dijo la mujer con duda.

-¿Cómo? - Preguntaron Shirou y Rose.

-El primer fuego ... A-Antes de que la ciudad con nombre, los ancestros de mis ancestros nos mantenían puros - Shirou entrecerró la mirada.

-Sus fundadores cazaban brujas ... - Rose vio el dibujo de Sharon, Shirou tenía razón, era aquí.

-Muy bien, veamos que tenemos aquí ... - Rose sacó el cuchillo para fruta de su bota y traza para corte en diagonal. **_[Grieta] [Cortar]_** La tela del cuadro se abrió, revelando el cuarto de hotel buscado.

-Bingo ... - Dijo Cybil.

Rose entró y abrió la puerta, todos la siguieron de cerca, cuando entraron a la habitación, se encontraron con una habitación que parecía abandonada de la mano de Dios por qué tiempo cuánto, estaba en el mismo estado que los demás sitios de esa solitaria ciudad .

-Rose, por aquí - Les indicó Cybil, voltearon a ver que se encontró, mostrando un hueco de tamaño considerable en el muro.

-Hmmm? Parece que conecta con otro sitio. Shirou fue el primero en entrar, en un salto y aterriza sobre el suelo del otro lugar.

-Aquí, señorita Rose - Emiya le tendió la mano, ella acepta y da un salto, el cuchillo cae al vacío entre ambos sitios, cuando las otras dos mujeres entraron, se dio la vuelta.

-¿What? - Lo primero que hizo fue entender, fue el olor de la carne quemada y una acumulación de maldad gigantesca, por un segundo perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Shirou! - Anna lo toma en brazos, evitando que cayese al vacío, cuando logra recuperarse, ve el sitio con disgusto.

-¿Qué diablos sucedió aquí? - Murmuró para sí mismo, pero logró ser escuchado por Cybil.

-¿Qué sucede Shirou? - Preguntó la oficial.

-Algo terrible sucedió aquí, puedo sentir, odio y desesperación ... El olor a carne quemada es muy grande. ¿Ustedes lo pueden oler? - Anna y Cybil Negaron. - Tsch. Parece que es algo que solo alguien susceptible al hombre podría ser detectado ... - Shirou caminó hacia donde el olor era más fuerte.

-¡Oye! - Shirou volteó al ver que Rose corría hacia las escaleras, sin dudarlo, el corrió tras ella, el olor nauseabundo se acrecentaba mientras más se acercaba.

-… ¿What? - Cuando entramos al sitio, se había descubierto solo el fuego, el lugar había sido consumido por el fuego, en su centro, descansaba un soporte que parecía, había empezado todo, el equipo de energía negativa era enorme, entonces, su cuerpo tembló, reconociendo algo con lo que se sentó conectado.

-El gran incendio ... - Escuchó una voz del otro lado del agujero, seguido de un llanto de niña pequeña, Shirou afiló la mirada, era obvio que se trataba de la figura maligna que había creado este sueño infernal.

-Tranquila ... No te asustes, te prometo que no te haré daño - Pero Rose fue una historia completamente diferente, la mujer caminó por las vigas, buscando un camino para llegar a ella.

-¡Señorita Rose! ¡No lo haga, es muy peligroso! - Pero fue ignorado, cuando intentó caminar para evitar que cayese, fue empujado fuertemente por algo invisible. -¿Qué diablos? - Del otro lado, pudo ver como la niña le sonreía sarcásticamente.

"¿Así que no me dejarás acercarme? Bien ..."

El Mago pudo ver que no tenía malas intenciones hacia ella, por lo que dejó el encuentro que se llevó consigo, si el daño fue, no se lo permitió, preparó varias de sus armas que podrían dañar la niña en caso de que todo saliese mal, estaban listas para aparecer.

Gracias a su oído reforzado, Shirou podría escuchar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor con una precisión inhumana, escuchar el movimiento del espectro en el suelo.

-Tranquila. No te haré daño - Rose saltó hasta la última viga, retumbando y alertando al pelirrojo, intentó movilizarse para ayudar, pero de nuevo esa fuerza lo empujó.

-Ella debe venir aquí sola - La voz de Dark Alessa taladró su mente, el futuro contador guardián se lleva las manos a la cabeza, intentando contener el dolor.

Cuando Rose subió al piso, ya era una niña, estaba llorando en el suelo, pero no podía ver su rostro, ya estaba de espaldas a ella. - No tengas miedo, pequeña. No te voy a lastimar - Lentamente, la niña se voltea, mostrando los ojos rojos, Shirou siente como su corazón se apretaba, ella había estado llorando, se preguntó el porqué.

-Santo cielo. Podrías ser su gemela ... - Shirou se congela al escuchar las palabras que dijo su amiga, luego dirige la vista nuevamente a la niña. La presencia se acercó lentamente a la mujer, con miedo en su mirada, el mago no comprendía el modo de actuar de ella.

-¿Eres Alessa? Dime dónde está Sharon - Alessa alza sus brazos.

 ** _[Boom]_** Las manos y los brazos de la niña comenzaron a arder, una sonrisa sarcástica fue dibujada en su rostro, Shirou estaba listo para bombardearla con sus armas, pero sí congeló al escuchar lo que dijo. - Mírame, me quemo - Shirou volteó a ver detrás de él, la plataforma en el medio de la cámara incinerada.

-Así que eso sucedió ... - Una furia creciente se apoderó de él.

-Aah - Shirou volteó a ver a la madre, viendo que estaba alterada, corre hacia ella y da un gran salto, de un solo movimiento había logrado cruzar el agujero.

-¿Está bien, señorita Rose? - La mujer buscó desesperadamente algo.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está ella? - Le preguntó.

-¿Hablas de Alessa? - Rose asiente.

-Ella no está viva - La mujer levanta el rostro.

-¿What? - Preguntó en shock.

-Ella se ha unido para resolver un problema, por lo que ha estado prestando atención, estas personas han sido encerradas en esta dimensión durante 30 años, debido a que quemaron la vida a la niña, los miembros de la humanidad, esa que nos dijo Anna ... Rose miró horrorizada hacia donde el chico le señalo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? - Le preguntó, Shirou tragó saliva.

-Eso es debido a mi sexto sentido, me permite el conocimiento de la magia, así como lo sobrenatural, Shirou hizo una pausa, para después ver el sitio donde la niña apareció.

-Ella, fue la que te trajo aquí y trajo tu hija, algo quedó inconcluso hace treinta años, busca la venganza por lo que hicieron, pero no sé lo que pincha aquí. Lamento no haber sido más útil ... - Rose sonríe y le acaricia el cabello.

-No te preocupes, Shirou. Ya nos hemos movido bastante - El chico se sonrojó por el gesto, estaba por replicar, pero fue interrumpido por una Cybil y Anna muy preocupadas.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¿Cómo rayos atrapado ahí? - Preguntó Bennett, buscó alrededor del sitio destruido h encontró una pieza de instalación eléctrica destruida.

-Aquí, usen esto - Cybil le lanzó el cable a Shirou, el cual lo toma con su mano y se lo tiende a Rose, ella asiente y salta, llegando del otro lado.

-¿Qué hacés allá de todos los modos? - Les preguntó, Rose suspira.

-Acabo de ver a la hija de Dalia ... - Cybil se sorprende. - Es la que nos trajo aquí. - La mujer no podía comprar como una niña eso eso.

-¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó, Shirou camina hasta ellas.

-Ella fue quien causó el accidente e incendió este lugar ... Alessa, la hija de Dalia - Shirou pudo ver el ojo del ojo, como Anna se tensaba al escuchar su nombre.

-No debemos pronunciar su nombre ... - Dijo la mujer, asustada.

-Algo terrible pasó aquí ... Anna, ese es el símbolo de tu fe. ¿No es así? - Anna asiente débilmente, Cybil se acerca al agujero un poco, pero retrocede sorprendida al ver que un grupo de palomas salían volando.

-Debemos irnos ... - Los demás ven como la pelirroja se levanta del escombro, asustada, Shirou siente como el hombre de la atmósfera comenzaba a aumentar, el olor a muerte y corrupción inundó sus fosas nasales.

-¡Corran, rápido! ¡El otro mundo está por sobreponerse a la realidad! - Las mujeres se tensan al escuchar al niño, rápidamente corren fuera de la iglesia destruida.

 ** _Camino a la iglesia ..._**

Cuando Shirou salió a la calle, Anna vio que se dirigía a una calle, hacia la izquierda, hacia donde llegaba la final, hacia el final, hacia el final de la calle, entrando a un cementerio, las calles volaban despavoridas, justo cuando entraron, la alarma anunció la llegada de la oscuridad. **_[Oiiiiiiouuu]_** Subieron las escaleras que se dirigían hacía la iglesia, cuando estaban por llegar, vio que Rose se detuvo.

-¡¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó el pelirrojo a la mujer, no respondió, vio el símbolo de la hermandad en shock.

-¡Rosa! - Anna le gritó, intentando hacer eso, pero ella no despegaba la mirada del símbolo de la iglesia.

-Rose, tenemos que entrar - Cybil le sacudió el hombro, al parecer, logrando que ella lo la vendiera recobrar el conocimiento.

-¿What? - Shirou escuchó los gritos de varias personas, voló y vio que decenas de personas se acercan corriendo.

Las personas subieron las escaleras a toda velocidad, haciendo caso omiso de las personas que se mantenían sobre ellas. -¡Todos adentro - Les dijo el pelirrojo, las tres asienten.

-Cybil - Dijo Rose, luchando por pasar entre la gente, la mujer le tendió la mano, ella la tomaba y se impulsaba, pasando por los viejos tiempos, Dalia bajó las escaleras, intentando hacer entrar en razón a la gente.

-No huyes hasta el santuario, huyes de tus temores. Dalia de la mano de Cybil, la policía con los ojos a la mujer, Cymb se sacudió el hombro, liberándose de su agarre.

-Tenemos que entrar - Se giró un poco, pero Dalia volvió a detenerla.

-¡No! Son lobos con piel de cordero, buscaron su propio infierno y los llevarán con ellos - Shirou caminó hasta Dalia.

-Incluso si es verdad, nadie merece morir así. Shirou cargó a Dalia para sorpresa de esta.

-¿Qué haces? Bájame en este instante - La madre del demonio se sacudió ante el repentino acontecimiento, pero no podía, el agarre reforzado del pelirrojo era fuerte.

-Tú no mereces morir, por lo que vi, tu hija era inocente, estas personas la quemaron viva. ¿No es así? - Dalia se congela al escuchar al mago.

-Por favor. He visto a tu hija, ha visto a Alessa. - La mujer volvía a ver una rosa, estaba en shock al escuchar a ambos. -¿Está muerta verdad? - Ella niega.

-El fuego no purifica, ennegrece ... - Shirou comprendió a que se refería. - El mal despierto vengativo, se precavida en lo que eliges - Tras esas palabras, la oscuridad consumió la realidad.

 ** _[Clic]_** La luz de sus linternas iluminó el sitio, Shirou se congeló al ver el fenómeno, era como ver que alguien arrancaba el mundo, mostrando lo que era verdad, la lluvia había empezado. -¡Corran! ¡Ya! - Shirou corrió a toda velocidad, ignorando las quejas de la mujer de avanzada edad.

-¡Noooo! - El mago escuchó el grito de auxilio de alguien familiar, se giró, viendo algo que hizo una colación, Pyramid Head había aparecido, Anna gritaba de miedo, intentando zafarse del agarre de su verdugo.

-¡Suéltala maldito! - Shirou dejó una Dalia sobre el suelo y corrió a toda velocidad, ignorando los gritos de ella, diciéndole que se detuviese.

 ** _[Seguimiento en]_**

La bestia ignoró sus gritos, cumplió su tarea, le arrancó la ropa, dejándola como dios la trajo al mundo, pero, antes de que se mueva, Shirou había aparecido frente a él en un destello azulado.

-¡Dije que la dejases en paz! - Kanshou se sentó hacia el lado izquierdo del ejecutor, listo para cercenarlo, pero para sorpresa y terror del pelirrojo, fue capaz de seguir la trayectoria de la hoja y se apresura con la palma de su mano.

-¿What? - Pyramid Head destroza la hoja de su espada, Shirou maldice y da un salto hacia atrás, sabía que con Anna como rehén, era muy arriesgado el disparar cualquiera de sus armas a distancia, ya que el monstruo podría usarla de escudo.

-Necesito un arma ... - Busca en lo más profundo de su alma, revisó hoja tras hoja, todas y cada una de sus armas pasaron frente a sus ojos a velocidades lumínicas. -No ... No puede ser cierto ... - No había, no había ningún arma capaz de eliminarlo por completo, incluso si lo atacase con un fantasma roto, la volvería.

-Debe haber más ... - Forzó su mente para recordar algo que no pertenecía, su pecho ardía por la invasión de los recuerdos que no eran suyos, sus circuitos ardían más allá de su capacidad máxima.

-Más, debe haber más ... - Su mármol de realidad comenzó a colapsar debido a la adición de fantasmas nobles de tipos que no fue posible que sea siquiera el análisis. -E-Esto es ... - Armas y tesoros legendarios de dioses se incrustaron sobre el desierto infinito.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, de pronto lo encontró, un arma capaz de eliminar una Pyramid Head de todos los rincones del multiverso, sonríe internamente. - Zelretch, eres un desgraciado - Sus ojos se abren, mostrando una determinación que no poseía antes.

Shirou elevar su brazo izquierdo hacia el cielo, en su mente, una arma mortal que, según los recuerdos de una contraparte, lo partió por la mitad.

 ** _[Trace on]_**

"Dos de sus circuitos mágicos se activaron, imaginó la empuñadura, era una arma hecha de piedra, imposible para ser llevada por las manos humanas, sabía que no podía existir, mucho menos que el asesinato de un enemigo. -Vamos ... - Sus 27 circuitos se activaron.

Una espada masiva que superaba al gran cuchillo de Valtiel, sobre su mano, cuando su cuerpo era el peso, una vez se hizo mueca, pero no podía permitirse el basilar. - Solo tengo dos segundos - Ese era el tiempo que tenía antes de que la mejoría desollase viva a Anna.

Shirou reprodujo el arma con proyección, los 7 pasos fueron aceptados, la espada de piedra de Berserker apareció en el mundo.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? - Gritó Cybil, conmocionada por el arma de proporciones masivas, si calculó bien, esa espada media alrededor de los metros.

El Mago sabía que era su única tentativa, el que no tenía la fuerza de Berserker, pero él se encargaría de reproducirla, miró con ira al monstruo.

 ** _[Trigger Off]_**

Su nariz y boca comenzaron a sangrar, el esfuerzo titánico que su cuerpo estaba llevando a cabo era era enorme, o que su cuerpo fue canalizado en la arma proyectada. - Ahora, usaré eso ... - Shirou cerró sus ojos nuevamente. -Imagínalo, visualízalo ... - El objeto dentro de su alma apareció en su mente, la espada enjoyada de Zelretch.

 ** _Set...]_**

La imagen mental comenzó a tomar formarse en la realidad, no fue capaz de ser capaz de proyectar, ni mucho menos que el poder entender, solo podía hacerlo, debido a que una de sus versiones, había sido creado por una réplica inferior. al original. Sin embargo, el poder fabricar el código místico con la mayor parte de su poder había hecho y sus circuitos, estaban por quemarse, más allá de la recuperación.

-Ahora, debo combinarlos ... - La tarea más difícil de todas, algo que se considera profano, modificar un noble fantasma y agregar un código místico por el medio de alteración, esto lo drenaría por completo, sin embargo, era un riesgo que no se podía. dar el lujo de permitirse fallar.

Lo había logrado, había hecho lo indispensable, combinó el arma de un señor con el tesoro del mago mariscal, con un Pyramid Head con irá. -2 segundos ... - Había realizado la operación en un instante.

La espada de piedra brilló con furia, las luces del arcoíris eran visibles, el ser monstruoso era el peligro al ver que la espada representaba, intentó atacarlo, pero fue más rápido. De un salto, Shirou recorrió la distancia de 5 metros que los separaba.

-1 Segundo ...

 ** _[Kaleidoscope: Infinite Lives Blade Works]_**

Shirou trazó la trayectoria de sus estocadas, apuntando hacia el lado izquierdo, clavícula, tráquea, cabeza, diafragma, costillas, testículos, pierna izquierda y muslo derecho. Con velocidad divina, todos y cada uno de los cortes, dieron en el blanco.

Todo termina en un instante, Pyramid Head fué separado en nueve partes, la mano que sostenía la mujer, cayó al suelo. -¡Aaah! - Anna gritó al suelo, pero el suelo nunca llegó, en su lugar, Shirou la sostenía en el borde.

Con eso, la vida de la encarnación de Valtiel llega a su fin, la criatura se desvanece de la existencia, asesinado por el poder concentrado de un Berserker, combinado con la luz de caleidoscopio. Los tajos en un lugar del tiempo y espacio, llegando hasta el sitio más recóndito del otro mundo, todas y cada una de sus versiones fueron eliminadas al mismo tiempo que esa, muriendo de nueve cortes.

Aun así, Shirou estaba seguro de que él también podía volver a hacerlo, después de todo, no podía matar el deseo de ser castigado, era cuestión de tiempo para que el otro mundo volviera a crear otro ente como él. - Valtiel no ha sido eliminado, solo acabó con una de sus propias encarnaciones ... Shirou baja la mirada hacia la persona que sostenía.

-¿Estas bien? - Anna queda paralizada, el chico había mantenido su promesa.

-S-Si - Cuando dijo eso, el cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo, con el simple movimiento de la kaleido-espada, todos sus cuerpos habían sido destrozados, Shirou mantuvo su conciencia por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Shirou se sonrojó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la mujer, la lluvia continuaba, así que era seguro que la pillaría un resfriado. -Ghhh ... Anna, yo ... Lo siento ... - La pelirroja al no saber a qué se refería, agachó la mirada, congelándose al ver que estaba desnuda, su cara se torna tan roja como su cabello, con sus manos, logró taparse lo más que pudo.

\- ... Pervertido! - Shirou se tambaleó al escucharla decir eso, no tenía consideración, aún y que la había salvado hace tan solo 20 segundos.

-Lo siento, tú tuve la culpa ... - Shirou se concentró y activó por última vez uno de sus circuitos mágicos, una mañana sobre el cuerpo de Anna, ella agradeció el gesto y se tapó con él.

-Bien ... cortada, a la iglesia ... - Sangre en su boca, no duraría mucho si no alcanzó en lo absoluto, a pesar de tener un Avalón, la vaina se volvió inseparable, una conexión con su antiguo dueño, en estos momentos, sin era nada, más que el soporte de la vida de su portador, sus heridas se curaban mucho más lento que antes.

-¿Están bien? - Cybil corrió a auxiliarlo, cuando lo vio, no a la severidad de sus heridas, era un milagro que no había muerto. -¡Shirou! - El pelirrojo sonríe y niega.

-No importa lo que yo haya pasado, este es el camino que elegí. Si puedo salvar a otros, eso basta para mí, incluso si el cuerpo es destruido en el proceso, después de todo, mi cuerpo está hecho de espadas - Cybil lo ayudó a llegar a la entrada del sitio, dejó una Anna sobre las escaleras de dentro , luego se dirige hacia Dalia.

-¿Entrarás Dalia? - La mujer queda paralizada al igual que el niño había logrado traspasar las defensas de la iglesia, aún y que su cuerpo estuviese hecho de maldad.

-Veo que tú no eres como ella - La madre de Alessa le sonríe.

-No te preocupes, no me sucederá nada afuera afuera, además, tengo algo que hacer, este es un sitio donde no quiero que los mi clase. La mujer y tú ya se dieron cuenta de lo que sucede, no creo que el mar se deba preocupar por ustedes, nos veremos pronto, Emiya Shirou ... Shirou se siente como su pecho se hundió ante sus palabras.

-De, de acuerdo ... - A pesar de querer evitar que abandone el sitio, no tiene la fuerza necesaria para evitarlo, las puertas se cerraron tras ella.

Cuando se voltearon, las personas veían con terror al pelirrojo, una de las mujeres dio un paso al frente y le gritó - ¡Brujos! - Las personas perdieron su miedo al ver el estado en el que el chico se encuentra.

-¡Si, brujos! - Las demás personas apoyadas a la primera.

-¡No, no lo somos! - Rose intentó hacer entrar en razón, pero no fue escuchado, las personas hicieron retroceder al cuarteto.

-El chico es un brujo, es igual al maligno - Shirou intentó protestar, pero el solo respiró la causaba un gran dolor, su visión era estar volviendo borrosa, incluso una persona normal podía matarlo en estos momentos.

Durante su arrebato de odio, la gente logró atrapar a Rose y la halaron de sus ropas, una de las mujeres de edad avanzada rescatada su relicario.

 ** _[Boom]_** La gente retrocedió al escuchar la explosión, Shirou se volvió loco por el sonido tan cercano, agradeció internamente que tuvo el respaldo de sus sentidos, de lo contrario, se había desmayado por la repentina explosión del arma de Cybil.

-Este es un santuario - Shirou escuchó una voz que provenía de la multitud, con su visión roja por la sangre, vio por una mujer acercada, seguida por cuatro hombres, intuyó que eran sus guardaespaldas o algo así.

La mujer que le arrebató el relicario a Rose, se acercó a la recién llegada. - Por favor Christabella, tienen a mi Anna - Shirou entrecerró la mirada al escuchar el nombre, la rabia la hizo olvidar que estaba moribundo, cuando estaba por hablar, se detuvo por Rose y Cybil.

-¿Anna? ¿Podrías venir por favor? - Christabella se dirigió hacia la mujer tapada con la manta, ella siente un escalofrío.

-S-Si ... - Shirou intentó detenerla, pero Cybil se lo impidió.

-No lo intentes Shirou, con las heridas que tienes, nunca puedas contra todos ellos - Cybil, su ira y frustración, aún y que estaba débil, le costaba el poder contenerlo.

-Si le haces daño a mis amigas, te juro que ni siquiera estas heridas me retendrás, te mostraré algo que es peor que este infierno - Shirou le dedicó una mirada asesina a Christabella, los presentes retrocedieron al escucharlo, cuando estaban por volver a abuchearlo , la mujer los detiene.

-¿Y exactamente quién eres, chico? - Shirou se zafó del agarre dado por ambas mujeres, camina lentamente hacia ella.

-Mi nombre es Emiya Shirou, la persona que se encargará de la lectura de estas pobres almas, la clase de persona que eres, pero la mayoría de las veces al escucharlo, pero no se dio cuenta del lujo de la realidad a la vista.

-¿Y será una verdad verdad? - Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes quemaron a una chica inocente, no sé por qué razón. ¿Acaso es porque se consideraba una bruja? ¿Alguna vez se preguntó cómo es que ella se sentía con respecto a cómo era tratada? Yo sí, sé cómo estar en el infierno, fui forjado en el - Christabella retrocede.

-¡Brujo! - Lo señala con sus dedos.

-Sí, soy un usuario de magia, puedes llamarme y maldecirme todo lo que quieras ... ¡Pero no hay cambio lo que eres! - Sus heridas comenzaron a sanar a un ritmo, sus cuerpos fueron reconstruidos y el dolor desapareció, Shirou había rastreado un aval dentro de su alma, la vaina legendaria curó sus heridas. -Mi deberías proteger las personas, incluso si debo oponerme a la hija de Dalia, no me importa nada mi alma en el proceso. - Decenas de espadas surgieron de la nada, apuntándole al grupo de Christabella.

-¿Shirou, que haces? - Le preguntó Anna, asustada de lo que su amigo estaba en un punto de hacer, el pelirrojo la ve por el rabillo del ojo.

-Estas fueron las que quemaron viva a Alessa, de eso estoy seguro, ellos fueron los causantes de este infierno, si esta iglesia fuera un lugar seguro contra el mal, mi cuerpo sería automáticamente rechazado. ¿No es así? - La pelirroja se congela al ver la verdad.

-Tal y como dijo Dalia, ellos huyen de la verdad, la verdad sobre su condenación, ellos quemaron una niña inocente, solo para pensar que ella podría traerles una desgracia. De donde vengo, la magia es algo que no todas las personas posee, solo algunos son los que posee la capacidad para usar, aun así, ser un mago significa caminar con la muerte, debe estar preparado para morir. - Las armas se acercaron peligrosamente al grupo, las personas se alejaron de ellos.

-Yo no puedo realizar magia de ningún tipo, soy un fracaso como mago, aun así, solo puedo darle forma a mi corazón, este cuerpo está hecho de espadas, es algo que no puedo cambiar. Ustedes no le dieron la oportunidad a Alessa de decidir su propio destino, si la hubiesen tratada como un ser humano, los aseguró que no estaría pagando por esto - Shirou da un paso al frente.

-¡Dilo! ¡Diles la verdad! - La furia en los ojos del chico hizo temblar a Christabella, nunca pensó en esa nueva mirada, era la noche en que estaba rescatada del fuego, sabía que era su culpa.

\- ... - Shirou no recibió respuesta.

 ** _[Clank]_** Dos de sus espadas salieron disparadas más rápido que la velocidad del sonido. - Aaah - Christabella chilló al ver las armas incrustadas bajo sus pies.

-Estas mujer los usó, ella los controles usando su miedo, los hizo que alguien inocente, yo di cuenta de ello cuando escuché el relato de su madre, ella busca venganza por lo que hicieron, estoy casi seguro de que ella se volvió una masa de odio con deseos de matar por eso. Busca asesinarlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes, ustedes tienen la culpa. ¿En verdad quieres terminar así? - Pudo ver la duda en sus miradas, algunos están arrepentidos de corazón, otros sin embargo, no.

-Si buscas una salida de aquí, puedes crear una, pero debes arrepentirte de ello - Las personas lo ven sorprendidos. - Siempre hay otra manera, la venganza no es el único camino ... - Shirou desvanece las espadas.

-Ahora, les dejaré a ustedes la decisión final ... - Shirou se gira y camina hacia las chicas, Anna lo siguió, ignorando las súplicas de su madre.

-¡Brujo! ¡Quémenlo! - Christabella intentó incitar a la multitud a que lo quemase, pero esta vez, no sucedió como siempre, las personas observaron a la mujer con odio y desaprobación.

-¡¿Todo este tiempo no es engañó? ¡No puedo creerlo! - Shirou sonríe al sentir un cambio en el ambiente, en el que un personaje culpable de la tragedia que había condenado a ellos y sus hijos.

-¡No, no es cierto! - Christabella buscó refugio entre los miembros del consejo, pero descubrió que también tenía la espalda. Desesperada, corre hacia la puerta.

-No cambiarán nada si la matan, esa no es su tarea - La multitud se detiene en seco y observan el pelirrojo, el chico que la mujer saluda de la iglesia.

 ** _Afuera ..._**

Christabella no podía creer, un maldito adolescente había deseado todo lo que había logrado por más de treinta años, en tan solo unos minutos, ella sabía que tenía razón, pero aun así, no tuvo el valor de arrepentirse, porqué así fue como sus ancestros lo querían

-Maldito mocoso - Pensó en ir a buscar refugio con los miembros de la orden de Valtiel, pero estaban de otro lado de la ciudad, incluso si lo lograron, no estaba seguro de sí mismo, desde hacía 30 años ambas facciones eran rivales, su ex grupo estaba en contra de sus creencias.

" **_Vaya. Así que la guía y protectora, Christabella. Fue abandonada por sus seguidores ..."_**

Christabella se congela al escuchar una voz familiar, lentamente se voltea, viendo la encarnación de la oscuridad y el origen de todo. -¡Tú! - Retrocede asustada.

 **-No importa que intentes, Christabella. Una vez que saliste de esa iglesia, estás completamente bajo mis dominios -** Dark Alessa sonríe siniestramente.

-No. El señor me protege, un demonio como tú no puede dañarme - Esto solo hizo que la sonrisa de la presencia negativa se ampliase.

 **-¿Y quién dijo que yo me encargaré de eso?** \- Diciendo esto, la oscuridad consume a Christabella, ella no puede ver nada, solo se escucha como arrastraba sobre el suelo.

-Aaa- Gritó en desesperación, lentamente, sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando a un nuevo entorno, mostrando una sala de hospital que le era familiar. -No ... ¡Ella no! - Frente a ella, había una cama cubierta por un velo plastificado, consumido parcialmente por el intenso calor que emanaba del cuerpo en su interior.

 **-Es momento de la retribución, Christabella ...** \- Dark Alessa emerge desde la sombra, parándose al lado de la mujer postrada en cama, ambas le sonreían siniestramente.

-¡No! ¡Gaahah ... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - Los alambres de púas se deslizaron sobre el suelo, que serpientes cazando a su presa, lentamente, se enrollaron alrededor de su cuerpo, elevándola en el aire.

 **-¡Esto es por 30 años de sufrimiento y odio!** \- Alambres de púas se dirigieron hacia la región privada de la mujer, penetrándola.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh! - La sangre salía a borbotones, una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó el rostro de la mujer quemada, había esperado ese momento por años. Dark Alessa bailó bajo la lluvia carmesí, disfrutando del espectáculo.

Los cables de la muerte violaron su humanidad, corrompiendo su alma y devorándosela, en sus últimos momentos, la mujer solo pudo llegar a llorar. -¿Me habré equivocado? - Christabella exhala su último aliento, su cuerpo es partido por la mitad, esparciendo sus partes por la habitación.

 **-YY qué haremos ahora? ¿Seguiremos con lo planeado? Emiya posee un arma capaz de matar a todos y acabar con este mundo de un solo ataque** \- Alessa la miró a los ojos, entonces comprende.

-Entiendo, mi papel ha terminado entonces ... - Alessa asiente, la figura oscura recuerda las palabras de Emiya Shirou.

"El dolor y el sufrimiento son lo que nos hacen, los niños dolorosos, pero también tenemos recuerdos dolorosos. El odio nos consume y nos hace entrar en un ciclo infinito de culpa, cuando queremos volver y evitar una tragedia, no se puede, incluso si lo hiciéramos, dejar atrás las personas que hemos conocido ". "Incluso si estoy solo en este mundo, eso no significa que tengo que ver con mi dolor, perdí todo en el gran incendio, mi familia, mi nombre y mi identidad. Hubo una persona que me salvó las garras de la muerte, ¿Alguna? ¿Alguna vez eso por ti, Alessa? "

La figura de Dark Alessa se esfumó, regresando a su punto de origen, la mujer que quedó atrás lo que condenó por treinta años, todo lo que había logrado según lo planeado, pero, tal y como se lo dijo ese chico de los ojos ámbar, era el momento de perdonar .

 ** _Iglesia ..._**

La gente observó los movimientos de la persona que les abrió los ojos, el chico asiente al ver que lo hizo. -¿Y ahora qué? - Preguntó uno de los miembros del consejo, Shirou se dirige a las puertas.

-La única manera de salir de esta dimensión es hacer que el mundo llegue a su fin. Eso no les gusta mucho para nada a la hermandad.

-¿Tienes planeado iniciar el apocalipsis? - Preguntó Adam, el pelirrojo asiente.

-Lo que voy a hacer es considerar como tal, la tierra se purificó a un estado mucho antes de la creación, todo a la nada. La gente se alarmó al ver que se estaba refiriendo.

-Shirou, no podemos irnos sin Sharon - Le recordó Rose, aterrada de que quisiese encontrar su hija.

-No te preocupes, ella está a salvo - Le respondió el pelirrojo con tranquilidad.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Sabes dónde? - Preguntó Cybil.

-Sí, Dalia la debe estar trayendo en estos momentos. Los miembros de la hermandad lo miran como si tuviese una cabeza extra.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes todo eso? - Le pregunto la policía, el adolescente le sonríe.

-Porque su hija es muy parecida a ella, además, cuando Rose le dijo a Alessa, ella no parecía muy sorprendida, en cambio, podía escuchar murmurar sobre qué nunca encontrar, porque estaba a salvo en su departamento. - Cybil se sorprende por su perspicacia.

-Increíble - Dijo Rose.

-¿Las esperaremos? Hm- Preguntó Eleonor, el pelirrojo asiente.

-No quiero mucho tiempo tiempo. En cuanto alcanzarn, nos iremos de esta dimensión - Las personas asienten.

 ** _[Seguimiento en]_**

Los engranajes de su alma comenzaron a girar, Ilimitado Blade Works estaba trabajando toda su capacidad para poder fabricar el arma que Shirou necesitaba.

 ** _[Juzgando concepto de creación_**

Es una espada forjada antes del tiempo, que se usa por los antiguos dioses sumerios, llegada al rey de los héroes hace milenios.

 ** _[Hipotetizando la estructura básica_**

Es una arma empuñada a una mano o dos, no importa en realidad la forma de uso, su forma difiere de las leyes actuales, era antes del concepto que el mundo conoce como, "Espada". Sus tres cilindros giran en sentidos opuestos entre sí, los jeroglíficos de cada una, representan los tres grandes mundos, el cielo, la tierra y el Inframundo, todos juntos representan la misma realidad.

 ** _[Duplicando los materiales de composición_**

Un arma de procedencia alienígena, su tecnología no es de este mundo, imposible reproducir por manos humanas o divinas ... **[Error]** ... Ilimitado Blade Works no puede leer el arma ...

Shirou se concentró nuevamente en el tercer paso, puso todo lo que tenía para lograrlo, su cuerpo parecía gelatina en ese momento, la presión generada por tanta información estaba por su cerebro e inutilizó su mármol de realidad.

 ** _[Imitando el proceso de creación ...]_**

Si bien fue forjado en la estrella Nibiru, fue en realidad el dios Ea quien le brindó la mayoría de las capacidades, la madre de Gilgamesh puso un encantamiento sobre la hoja, haciendo la espada, la vida cobra, cómo podía, quién era el portador más capaz de empuñarla

 ** _[Simpatizando con la experiencia de su crecimiento]_**

La espada fue dada a Gilgamesh por su madre, la diosa Ninsun. La espada fue usada en batallas dignas de un rey, conforme al tiempo pasado, su amor se volvió más cruel y despiadado, sin embargo, su poder no tenía comparación, era capaz de detener el toro del cielo, la más fuerte de las mejores fantasías . Con la derrota del toro del cielo, el mundo quedó inhabitable, por lo que los dioses se fueron al lado inverso del mundo.

 ** _[Reproduciendo los años acumulados ...]_**

La espada fue usada por el rey y semi dios de Uruk, Gilgamesh. Hace más de mil años que la espada se perdió, dentro de la tesorería personal del rey, es una espada que existió antes del tiempo, por lo que es tan viejo como el mundo mismo.

 ** _[Sobresaliendo en cada proceso de fabricación ...]_**

El arma fue conocida como espada de ruptura, el arma que divide los cielos y la tierra, sin nombre, Gilgamesh le otorgó el nombre de Ea, en honor al dios más sabio de los anunnaki. El arma no se usó a menos que se considere digno al oponente, en su caso, cuando la situación lo requiera.

Shirou habia sus ojos, lo había logrado, en su mano derecha, apareció el arma que no debería haber, que no pudo leer durante su lucha contra el rey de héroes, según sus recuerdos implantados, el arma fue otorgada a una de sus versiones, Después de haber sido salvado por el rey durante el gran fuego de Fuyuki, se sorprendió al saber que era una mujer. Cuando las mejillas de Shirou estaban ardiendo, el reconocimiento que la reina de Uruk era terriblemente hermosa, no tenía nada que ver con la imagen que tenía del viejo Gilgamesh, cree que podría haberse enamorado también.

-¿Qué es esa arma? - Preguntó Adam, alerta por la aparición de una espada extraña, si es que se puede considerar como tal.

-Es el arma utilizada por el rey de los héroes, Gilgamesh. El protagonista de la epopeya que lleva su nombre, un cuento sumerio muy popular. El arma es capaz de mostrar la verdad antes de que el cielo y la tierra existiesen ... - Los presentes se estremecieron.

-¿Esa arma es capaz de destruir el mundo? - Cybil le preguntó, el pelirrojo asiente.

-Originalmente yo no debería haber sido capaz de analizar nada, el arma existió antes del tiempo, no fue creada por los seres humanos, tampoco dentro de la tierra. Es algo que supera mi comprensión ... Sin embargo, después de mi accidente, puedo lograrlo - Shirou abre las puertas de la iglesia. - Tardaré algunos minutos en recoger la cantidad necesaria de energía para poder llevar a cabo la extracción, no salgan de este lugar, irán por tu hija - Todos asienten.

Cuando Shirou salió, vio el infierno, el otro mundo lo abrazó, los monstruos salieron de sus escondites, reconociendo el poder frente a ellos como una amenaza que debía ser erradicada.

\- No hay nadie que muera aquí olvidado - Shirou empuñó un EA con fuerza, corrió hacia adelante, cortando a sus enemigos.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde están? - El Magus buscó por varios minutos, rastreando el olor de la madre de Alessa, pudo oler algo que no era como todo lo demás, este olor era benigno, una diferencia de Dark Alessa, que olía a muerte y azufre, está presencia como un campo de margaritas.

-Por ahí ... - Perforé el corazón de un mentiroso con el taladro masivo, el monstruo se desintegró, al igual que los demás que habían probado el filo del arma.

-Aaaah - Shirou escuchó el grito de una niña.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate! - La voz de Dalia fue escuchada por los niños reforzados del mago, aceleró el paso, las féminas estaban dentro del auto escolar, una horda de Gray Child los había acorralado.

-Estas cosas otra vez ... - Las figuras ardientes dejaron su ataque cuando sintieron el poder de Ea, se corrió hasta el pelirrojo, quién blandió la espada y cortó a cada uno de ellos.

-Dalia, el tiempo se acaba. ¡Vámonos! - La madre de Alessa asiente.

-Vámonos, niña - Sharon asiente y toma la mano de la mujer, ambas corren por la abertura dada por el mago, los niños al que las mujeres escapan, intentaron llevarlas, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo.

-¡Yo soy soy su oponente! - Con una velocidad inhumana, Shirou crea una onda de choque que manda a volar a los demonios.

-¡¿Qué haces ?! Poco tiempo - Dalia regresa y toma el hombro al pelirrojo. -No vale la pena el matarlos a todos, ellos están condenados - Shirou asiente.

 ** _Iglesia ..._**

La puerta se abrió de golpe, se abrió a los que se encontraban en su interior, al ver que se trataba de la persona que lo sacaba de allí, se calmaron.

-¡Mami! / ¡Sharon! - Rose corrió hacia ellos, viendo que Shirou había encontrado a su pequeña, la mujer abraza a la pequeña, dándole besos en la cabeza y mejillas.

-Oh muchas gracias Shirou, no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotras - El chico se rasca la mejilla avergonzado.

-No necesitas agradecerme, eso es algo que se llama "clase de lunático".

-Definitivamente tú y tú necesitas hablar, ya verás cuando salgamos de aquí - Cybil le fulminó con la mirada, el chico se tensa.

-Ghhh ... Bueno, creo que es hora de empezar. ¿Están todos listos? - Los presentes asienten, el pelirrojo y la luz verde para comenzar.

-De acuerdo ... - Shirou cerró sus ojos, se concentró en la conexión que tenía con la espada, los anillos lentamente comenzaron a girar.

 ** _[Es hora de juzgar ...]_**

 ** _[Hablo del principio ... El cielo y la tierra están divididos, la nada celebra la creación ...]_**

La espada rugió al escuchar las palabras que invocan su verdadera fuerza, todo el tiempo de la atmósfera se arremolinaba alrededor de la iglesia, protegiendo a su invocador ya los suyos ...

 ** _[El vórtice giratorio que da origen a las estrellas, este infierno celestial significa el final de la víspera del Génesis ...]_**

Los cilindros de la creación giraban a máxima potencia, cuando todo el pueblo del pueblo estaba reunido, la realidad se desestabilizó, el espacio de tiempo distorsionaba todo a su alrededor ...

Shirou elevó su brazo al cielo, listo para llevar a cabo su tarea, las familias se abrazaban, esperando el final de esa terrible pesadilla ...

 ** _[¡Enuma Elish: la estrella de la creación que divide el cielo y la tierra!]_**

El ataque fue instantáneo, un flash de luz salió disparado de la iglesia a todos los rincones de la dimensión, al principio no sucedió nada, pero después de unos segundos, la realidad comenzó a colapsar.

-Arárrense fuerte, todos juntos - Los presentes asienten, toma parte de la otra persona que tenía atrás o adelante.

 ** _[Flash]_** Cerraron sus ojos cuando una luz cegadora envolvió el mundo, cuando alcanzaron abrirlos, el paisaje resultante los sorprendió.

-Santa mierda - Dijo Adam, sorprendido por lo que veo.

-Lo, lo logro - Dijo Leonor al ver que la luz del sol los saludaba.

-¡Increíble! ¡Eres mi héroe, Shirou! - Anna lo abraza por la espalda y le da un beso en la mejilla, el pelirrojo se sonroja furiosamente.

-Guhh ... Anna ... - Shirou se tocó la mejilla, la mujer al ver eso, le sonríe.

-Eres un chico muy noble. ¿Lo sabías? - Le preguntó Anna con tranquilidad.

-¡Hah! .. Ahahah ... - Se ríe nerviosamente, él no era bueno tratando las mujeres, aunque no era tan denso como antes, Tohsaka lo entrenó bien en eso ...

(La buena de Anna nació 7 años después del gran incendio, así que sabrán: v)

" **_Oficial Bennett a Operadora. ¿Alguien me copia?"_**

La radio de Cybil crepitó, no mostrando señales de vida durante algunos segundos, preocupando a Shirou, pues pensó que estaban en otro lugar al que deberían. Pero sus preocupaciones se esfumaron al escuchar a alguien del otro lado.

" **Aquí Operadora. ¿Oficial Bennett? ¿Está bien?"**

Los presentes suspiran al ver que estaban en el lugar correcto, cuando Cybil estaba por responder, de pronto recuerda algo muy importante. - ¡Maldición! ¡Shirou! - El chico la ve preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó alerta.

-El carbón bajo la ciudad sigue ardiendo, este lugar es una trampa mortal. ¡Crea máscaras de gas! ¡Rápido! - El chico recuerda las máscaras usadas por los mineros que encontraron el día anterior.

 ** _[Seguimiento en]_**

Entonces, de pronto aparecieron máscaras para todos los presentes, cada uno se puso una vez, familiarizados con el diseño, las cosas fueron fáciles de usar. -Rayos, eso estuvo cerca - Dijo Cybil, suspirando en alivio.

-Diablos, no vuelvas a asustarnos así - Le regaño Adam a la policía.

-Lo siento…? - Intentó disculparse, pero el hombre se cruza de brazos, ignorando los intentos de Bennett por ganarse su perdón.

-Hmph. Como el mar ... - La policía volvió a su radio y habló con el departamento de policía del condado, pidiendo que las unidades para trasladar a toda la gente que iba con ellos.

-Bien, parece que es todo - Dijo Bennett, acercándose al grupo.

-YY un lugar irás? - Preguntó a Shirou, el japonés se paraliza durante unos instantes para después ponerse a pensar.

-No sé, no tengo registros en esta dimensión. Además, técnicamente aún soja menor edad ... Ah bueno, ya que, buscaré un trabajo y rentaré un departa ... - Rose le adelanta.

-No, tú te vienes con nosotras - Los cuatro la ven sorprendidas.

¿Eh? - Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa, Chris y yo te adoptaremos - Rose le sonríe.

-Pero ... - Shirou no sabía cómo responder, algo así decía que solo era una broma de Zelretch, sin embargo, si su cuerpo había cambiado tanto, eso era imposible, el mago mariscal no buscaba molestar a alguien cuyo cuerpo le fue arrebatado.

" **_Será mejor que acepte, Emiya Shirou. Esto no es una broma, sí, soy considerado como un problema en la torre del reloj, sin embargo, hasta yo tengo mis límites ... Tu cuerpo fue destruido durante el final de la guerra, incluso si quisiese traerte, no puedo, fuiste expulsado del sistema de Gaia, siempre tienes que volver atrás, quieres perderme morir._**

Shirou escuchó la voz de Zelretch, hablale en su mente, se congela al saber cómo fue que lo falleció, no fue una broma, fue culpa del santo grial y de su debilidad.

\- ... - Shirou agachó la mirada, todos sus amigos estaban a salvo, pero no volvieron a verlos jamás, una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Shirou? ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Rose preocupada, al ver que no contestaba y comenzó a llorar, da un paso al frente y lo abraza por instinto.

-Ya, ya ... No estarás solo nunca más - El pelirrojo al escuchar esas palabras corresponde al abrazo, sus lágrimas, que ha retenido por diez años, por fin brotaron.

-Gracias ... - Respondió con una sonrisa verdadera.

 **Fin del capítulo**


End file.
